saranghae
by smileoflove
Summary: — a messy thing — si jamais par hasard tu lis, n'essaies pas de comprendre le contexte, je pose ça ici pour que mes textes ne disparaissent pas au bout de quatre-vingt-dix jours aha
1. Chapter 1

La Nouvelle Orléan n'avait jamais été un droit sûr pour les vampires, Caroline aurait du s'en douter. Les problèmes ne font que se multiplier depuis près d'une semaine maintenant et la jeune vampire a de plus en plus de mal à le supporter. Vraiment.

C'est tout en regardant la magnifique vue qu'offre sa chambre dans la maison de l'hybride qu'elle se remémore les évènements passés. La menace de Kai qui était subitement revenu à la vie, Dieu seul sait comment et toute l'agitation que ça avait créée dans les pensées des adolescents de Mystic Falls. Caroline ne pouvait pas se mentir : elle craignait Kai. Elle en avait peur, réellement. De la magie mélangé au vampirisme n'avait rien de rationnel disait Bonnie et pourtant, c'était effrayant. La blonde le voyait comme une sorte d'être intouchable, la preuve : il avait réussi à revenir à la vie alors que sa tête n'était plus accrochée à ses épaules.

Bien sûr que toute la troupe était partie chercher de l'aide du côté de la Nouvelle Orléan, alors que Caroline n'aimait pas cette idée. Des années étaient passées depuis et, même si elle avait toujours eu des sentiments assez relatifs envers Klaus, elle avait compris qu'elle se souciait de lui. Et même si l'hybride était un être très fort, puissant et redouté, pour une fois (et c'était bien la seule fois) Caroline pensa qu'il avait trouvé plus fort que lui. Elle avait peur qu'à cause d'eux, Kai ne vienne ici et s'en prenne à la famille Mikaelson. La pire des choses était de savoir que si Caroline n'avait pas été là, jamais Damon et Stefan n'auraient eu l'idée de venir lui demander de l'aide, ce qui ramenait au fait qu'elle serait la seule vraie responsable si quelque chose arrivait.

Elle craignait aussi la réaction de Tyler. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient rompu il y a longtemps de ça, mais ça n'avait pas changé le fait qu'ils avaient toujours un lien assez fusionnel, même en tant qu'amis. Elle ne voulait pas le décevoir mais elle se doutait que leurs actions n'allaient pas lui plaire, pire, le mettre dans une rage incontrôlable.

La jeune blonde frémit à cette idée et se met à durement regretter la présence des jumelles Sling, tout particulièrement celle de sa meilleure amie, Mia. Elles étaient restée à Mystic Falls avec Bonnie et Enzo pour s'assurer que Matt allait bien ainsi que les habitants. Même si la plus jeune des vampires savait maintenant que le groupe avait pris la décision de s'orienter vers la Nouvelle Orléan, Caroline ignorait sa réaction face à cela. Une partie d'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle la soutiendrait peu importe la situation. Mia était comme une soeur pour elle, de loin l'une des rares personnes en qui elle avait _entièrement_ confiance. Elles ont toujours été proche mais les choses se sont intensifiées depuis la disparition de Katherine. Caroline avait beau avoir essayé de le cacher au début, elle appréciait maintenant énormément le double, malgré toutes les choses qu'elle avait pu faire subir au groupe et surtout à son très grande copine, Elena. Mais au fils du temps, les deux vampires ont tissé des liens et quand Katherine est venue à disparaître (sûrement mourir d'ailleurs) ça l'avait énormément affecté.

 **\- Toujours profondément concentrée sur les soucis du monde entier ?**

L'accent britannique émanant de cette phrase lui fit tourner la tête immédiatement. Elle passa outre le sarcasme caché avec ces mots pour poser un regard interrogateur sur la soeur cadette de Klaus, Rebekah.

 **\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en charge. Que fais-tu ici ?**

 **\- C'est ma maison Caroline, j'y fait ce que bon me semble.** répond la blonde, un sourire plaqué sur le visage. **Pourquoi tu ne vas pas te détendre avec tes amis en bas ? Ils sirotent bien tranquillement des poches de sang en attendant quelconque nouvelle de Mystic Falls.**

Le bébé vampire identifia une sorte d'amertume dans la voix de l'Originelle ce qui la perturba. Elle se redressa, essayant de peser le pour et le contre, choisissant bien ses mots.

 **\- Tu penses que personne ne reviendra de Mystic Falls ?** la voix de Caroline se faisait beaucoup tremblante qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

 **\- Ils ont intérêts de revenir, au moins les soeurs Sling. Surtout Maya. Vous l'avez peut-être oublié mais elle a commencé à venir ici et bosser avec nous, ce serait bête qu'elle meure comme ça.**

Caroline observa attentivement chaque mimique de l'Originelle et compris qu'elle ne s'inquiétait pas simplement du fait de perdre alliée mais une amie. L'inquiétude que la plus âgée essayait de cacher n'échappait à ses yeux. Caroline n'avait jamais été proche de Maya en dépit du fait qu'elles voulaient toutes deux la sécurité de Mia, mais elle appréciait la confiance que la vampire procréée comme on l'appelle dégage sans cesse. Elle lui semble être un parfait mélange entre l'insolence constante de Damon et la débrouillardise qu'avait Katherine. Cependant, elle n'était pas reconnue pour ses méthodes d'attachements, elle avait agis plus d'une fois contre les valeurs de Caroline et Mia. Cela étonna donc un peu qu'elle se soit liée d'amitié avec quelqu'un d'autre que sa soeur.

 **\- T'as raison, elles ont intérêts de revenir, je veux pas perdre ma meilleure amie aujourd'hui,** répondit Caroline qui avait décidé de ne rien laisser paraître et de parler à Rebekah comme à n'importe qui.

Le regard que lui porta l'Originelle la surpris : un mélange de compassion et d'amusement. Plus ça allait, plus Caroline se surprenait à aimer Rebekah. Mia lui avait dit qu'elle avait un fond sympathique, sûrement le plus sympathique de la famille Mikaelson, cependant, et même si elle avait déjà partagé des moments de complicité avec elle, elle n'avait jamais réussi à accrocher. Chose qui changeait aujourd'hui. Tout de suite, elle sentit la culpabilité monter. La femme en face d'elle remarqua son malaise et pris la parole :

 **\- Caroline, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** dit-elle en s'approchant.

 **\- C'est juste... c'est que malgré tout ce qu'on a traversé,** répond le bébé en osant regarder son interlocutrice dans les yeux, **je pense que vous méritez mieux.**

 **\- Vous? Qui ça ?**

 **\- Toi, et Klaus, et tout ceux qui vivent dans cette maison et dans cette ville. Je sais que vous êtes des Originels, je sais que vous êtes supposés être les vampires les plus forts de l'histoire mais... Kai est effrayant. J'ai... je pense que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir ici.**

 **\- Ah bon, vraiment ?** Caroline observait attentivement Rebekah et pourtant elle ne pouvait pas dire si elle était touchée en plein égo par ses paroles ou bien surprise de voir qu'elle s'inquiétait pour elle et sa famille.

 **\- Oui, quand Damon a proposé cette idée stupide j'étais contre, mais bien sûr, mon avis passe toujours au second plan ! J'étais obligée d'accepter, mais j'en suis pas fière du tout.**

 **\- Tu pensais vraiment que votre petite bande allait réussir à arrêter un être comme Kai ? Je veux dire, je le connais pas, mais d'après les dires de Stefan, c'est quelque chose que vous auriez jamais pu faire tous seuls.**

 **\- Je sais pas, il était censé être mort mais bien sûr, Damon a raté cette tâche aussi,** lâche Caroline sans pouvoir retenir son ton amer. Les rapports qu'elle entretenait avec le vampire se dégradaient de jours en jours. Elle avait beau lui être éternellement reconnaissante pour ce qu'il avait fait avec sa mère, le comportement qu'il abordait allait à l'encontre de celui de Caroline. **Mais le fait est qu'on aurait jamais du vous embarquer là dedans, surtout après tout ce qu'on a vécu... Je crois qu'on aurait réellement pu passer ce siècle tout entier sans se voir.**

Rebekah allait répliquer quelque chose avant que les deux vampires ne soient attirées par un bruit sourd. L'Originelle perdit tout la bonne humeur que cette discussion avait pu lui procurer et se concentra attentivement sur ce qui était en train de se passer. Quelqu'un venait de se faire violemment plaquer au murs. Tous ses sens étaient en éveil et elle compris bien vite qu'il s'agissait de son frère. Elle lança un regard à Caroline l'incitant à la suivre et parti en vitesse vampire en bas, voulant empêcher une énième dispute entre Klaus et le groupe de Mystic Falls.


	2. Chapter 2

**\- Qui vous a donné le droit de rentrer dans MA demeure et d'y siroter MON sang ?**

 **\- À ce que je vois, tu as toujours un poigne aussi ferme sur un respect qu'on ne t'accordera sûrement jamais.**

L'insolence de Damon n'avait pas du tout manqué à Klaus qui s'énerva et le balança à travers le salon. La journée qu'il avait passé l'avait fatigué, il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête pour des vampires insignifiants. Dès qu'il avait vu les frères Salvatore dans son salon, sa colère était montée. Après tout ce qui s'est passé à Mystic Falls, il n'avait nullement envie que ces deux idiots ne viennent anéantir ses plans. Il avait rapidement jeté un coup d'oeil au reste de la pièce, appréhendant grandement de revoir le bébé vampire qui avant hanté ses nuits bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais elle n'était pas là. Il ne pouvait enlever ce sale goût de déception coincé au fond de sa gorge, alors il décida de se venger sur le premier vampire qu'il vit, et ce fut cet abruti de Damon.

Cependant, avant même qu'il ne puisse continuer sa route vers le défoulement, Stefan se posta devant lui, le défiant rapidement. Même s'il remarquait une certaine panique dans ses yeux, il ne compris pas le message et l'envoya à son tour voler au travers de la pièce. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à refaire de même avec l'aîné, il fut violemment tiré en arrière et retomba durement sur les fesses. Il serra fortement la mâchoire, s'apprêtant à briser quelques cous avant d'apercevoir le visage de sa soeur, nullement impressionnée.

 **\- Klaus, arrête ça tout de suite.**

 **\- Tu les as fait rentrer ?** demanda-t-il en connaissant parfaitement la réponse. Rebekah avait toujours éprouvé l'envie de vivre la vie de ses ridicules adolescents vampire, prétextant être des humains. **De quel droit...**

 **\- Ils demandaient notre aide Klaus, et pour une fois, tu devrais les écouter !** répondit la soeur, en s'impatientant de voir Caroline descendre ses escaliers que la situation se calme.

 **\- Ah bon ? Et dit moi ma soeur, pourquoi diable devrais-je les écouter se plaindre sur leurs petits problèmes alors que j'ai moi-même les miens à gérer ?** dit l'hybride en se rapprochant dangereusement de sa cadette, cette dernière nullement intimidée.

 **\- Parce que je suis là ?**

Klaus reconnu immédiatement la voix mélodieuse de Caroline, même si cette dernière s'était élevée en une murmure à peine audible. Son coeur rata quelque battements et il tourna lentement la tête pour vérifier son hypothèse. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps toujours aussi frêle de la vampirette de ses rêves. Il remarqua son teint peut-être plus pâle que dans ses souvenirs et compris à sa façon se de tenir aux rambardes de l'escaliers qu'elle n'était pas en forme. La première idée lui venant en tête était qu'elle s'était faite mordre par un loup-garou, mais Klaus ne sentit aucun sang en outre ceux dans les verres. Il compris que c'était sûrement du sérieux en reportant toute son attention sur la vampire en face de lui.

 **- _Love_ , ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, même dans cet état.** dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait léger.

 **\- J'aurai jamais penser dire ça mais moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir.**

Elle lui lança un sourire certes faibles mais pourtant pas forcé ce qui le surpris. Même s'il avait très envie de faire confiance à Caroline, une partie de lui qui avait été plus qu'éveillée depuis son retour dans sa ville, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier d'elle. Peut-être cherchait-elle seulement à avoir son aide en le charmant ? Pas une première. Cependant, quand la voix de Damon retendit à ses oreilles, ses doutes se dissipèrent :

 **\- J'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses sortir ça comme ça vu dans la situation où nous sommes.**

 **\- Quelle situation exactement ?** renchérie Caroline, commençant à s'énerver. Klaus l'observa son visage changer en une fraction de seconde, ses sourcils se froncer et son corps se redresser entièrement, ce qui l'amusa un tantinet. Elle descendit les escaliers avec beaucoup plus d'assurance mais Klaus ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'un verre de sang ne lui ferait pas de mal.

 **\- Par exemple celle où deux de tes amis viennent de se faire balancer comme de la merde à travers la pièce !** Damon s'avança à son tour, ne sentant plus aucune douleur dans son dos. La situation qui avait amusé Klaus commença à le m'être mal-à-l'aise en se rendant compte que la complicité qu'il avait pu observer entre Caroline et Damon était partie. Il vit dans les yeux du vampire aux yeux bleus de la rage envers Caroline que Klaus ne comprenait et n'aimait pas tandis que la jeune vampire était prête à l'attaquer.

 **\- Si Stefan s'est fait attaquer comme ça c'est parce que t'as toujours pas compris que pour notre bien à tous, il fallait des fois que tu la fermes !**

Klaus ne rigolait plus quand Damon se déplaça à vitesse vampirique en face de Caroline. Il s'apprêtait à intervenir mais à sa grande surprise, Rebekah le fit en première, s'interposant entre les deux vampires en repoussant celui aux yeux bleus tandis que la jeune fille n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, défiant du regard son ami qui s'avérait être son adversaire aujourd'hui.

 **\- Pour l'amour de dieu, arrêtez votre cinéma. C'est quoi le problème ?** demanda-t-elle à la plus jeune, l'interrogeant du regard. **Je savais pas que c'était si tendu dans le groupe.**

 **\- Non, non tout va bien.** dit Stefan semblant avoir retrouvé ses esprits, posant une main sur le torse de son frère pour le contrôler. **Là n'est pas la question, on est pas venu pour ça donc s'il vous plaît vous deux,** dit-il en lançant un bref regard à Caroline mais surtout en plongeant son regard dans celui de son frère, **passez outre, OK ? On a besoin de ton aide.** dit-il en posant enfin son regard sur Klaus.

Ce dernier ne savait pas trop quoi penser des précédents évènements mais quand il vit Caroline s'assoir rapidement dans un de ses sièges, se tenant la tête, il décida de partir à vitesse vampirique vider une poche de sang dans un verre et revint le lui donner. La vampire pris du temps à s'en rendre compte, ce qui fit paniquer la plupart des personnes se trouvant dans la salle, à l'exception de Damon qui regardait la scène d'un air dégoûté. Tout le monde compris que la vampirette allait avoir besoin de repos, y compris elle-même et elle se maudit pour ça, sachant pertinemment que le temps n'était pas aux vacances.

Elle accepta cependant le verre en remerciant d'un regard Klaus qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer chaque détail de sa personne, remarquant à quel point elle lui avait manqué depuis le temps. C'est en partie pour ça qu'il éleva sa voix, tout en posant son regard sur son ancien ami :

 **\- Très bien, explique moi la situation.**


	3. Chapter 3

Elle ne s'était pas nourrie depuis des jours. Elle n'y avait tout simplement pas pensé et elle s'en voulu à l'instant même. Apparaître aussi faible alors que Damon était littéralement prêt à lui sauter dessus ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche elle ressentait ce besoin de le contredire, de lui répondre et dès qu'elle voyait un quelconque éclat de rage à son égard sans raison apparente, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le confronter. Ils avaient beau avoir été des amis, toute l'affection avait disparu pour une raison que les deux vampires ignoraient encore.

 **\- Klaus, tu ne devrais pas prendre ce sorcier à la légère! Il pourrait très bien venir ici s'il attendait parler de la Nouvelle Orléan.** répliqua Rebekah.

 **\- Honnêtement, elle a raison.** intervint Stefan. **C'est un vampire novice, je suis même pas sûr s'il ait déjà entendu parler de vous,** dit-il alors que les deux Mikaelson haussèrent les sourcils d'un même geste, **mais il l'apprendra s'il reste en vie et s'il vient ici, il risque d'être encore plus fort.**

 **\- C'est pour ça que vous avez laissé la moitié de vos amis là-bas, à sa merci ?** dit Klaus d'un ton amer qui n'échappa pas Caroline. Elle s'étonna pour la deuxième fois de la journée de voir à quel point Maya était apprécié par les Originels car elle compris que tous deux s'inquiétaient de son sort comme elle s'inquiéter pour celui de sa soeur de coeur.

 **\- On avait pas le choix.** répondit Damon, le défiant du regard. **Il fallait que certain vampires restent là-bas pour veiller sur les humains et Matt, notre très cher Matt!** dit-il d'un ton ironique alors que Caroline commença à grincer les dents. **Ne me regarde pas comme ça,** dit-il en voyant Klaus lever les yeux aux ciels, ne comprenant pas comment des vampires pouvaient risquer leur vies pour des humains, **si ça tenait qu'à moi, on serait tous parti en espérant que rien leur arrive, mais il y a encore certaines personnes qui essaient de se convaincre qu'elles sont altruistes et aimantes.**

Caroline ne répondit pas même si maintenant il la fixait droit dans les yeux. Elle savait que ça serait inutile vu la situation mais elle avait une soudaine envie de lui briser la nuque pour ne plus entendre ses paroles. Elle serrait avec force les rebords de la table, ce qui n'échappa à personne, surtout pas à Stefan constamment partagé entre sa meilleure amie et son frère.

 **\- OK c'est bon, on a compris Damon.** intervint le cadet, tentant de calmer le jeu. **On peut reprendre ?**

 **\- Très bien, dans ce cas, ne faudrait-il pas plutôt qu'on s'en aille tous à Mystic Falls ? J'ai très peu envie de le voir ici après réflexion,** dit Klaus d'un ton léger, **donc si vous pouviez éviter de me le ramener...**

 **\- Normalement, si tout se passe bien, on reviendra là-bas mais il faut qu'on ait un plan, on peut pas prendre le risque de tout improviser au dernier moment.** dit Stefan en bon médiateur.

 **\- Assez utile que j'en ai déjà un alors : on voudrait l'aide de tes meilleures sorcières Klaus, elles vont devoir trouver un moyen d'enlever ou diminuer ses pouvoirs,** dit Damon d'un ton sans appel, **et ensuite, on revient aux bonnes vieilles méthodes en lui arrachant le coeur.**

 **\- Très bien,** répond l'hybride en riant mais en sentant quand même la colère monter face à la désinvolture du vampire à côté de lui. **Qui a dit que je devais faire rien que le quart de ça ? À ce que je sache, votre petit groupe n'a jamais rien fait pour moi à part me vouloir mort et tuer mon frère.** dit-il sous le grincement de dent de Rebekah. **Et maintenant tu oses me demander mes meilleures sorcières ?**

 **\- Si tu le fais pas, ta chère petite princesse y passera.** répond Damon un air amusé sur le visage qui déplu fortement à l'hybride.

 **\- Oh crois moi Damon,** répondit l'intéressée, **je pense que tu seras le premier à y passer, en sachant que tu as essayé de le tuer, en échouant, évidemment.**

Elle sourit faussement au vampire concerné. Le fait qu'il parle de sa mort de façon si légère la blesse, bien sûr. Même si leurs rapports se sont dégradés, elle espérait un minimum de respect. Elle avait donc décidé d'attaquer avec un point qui, elle le savait, l'énerverai et blesserai son égo: la mort de Kai qu'il avait dit avoir fièrement accompli, alors que le sorcier était toujours dans les parages.

Damon cependant ne supporta en rien cette remarque et se jeta à vitesse vampirique sur la vampire blonde, la faisant basculer au sol. Même si, durant une demi-seconde, le regard meurtrier que lui lança le vampire l'effraya, sa colère repris le dessus et c'est avec vitesse et force qu'elle échangea les places. Damon était maintenant plaqué au sol, la main de Caroline autour de son cou, lui coupant la respiration. Cette dernière était concentrée, ne voulant en aucuns cas laisser le vampire la prendre par surprise.

 **\- Caroline, Caroline arrête, ça ne mène à rien !** dit Rebekah en tenant avec force mais contrôle l'épaule de la vampire. Elle ne voulait pas la forcer, juste l'arrêter.

 **\- Caroline je t'en pris laisse-le, c'est bon** , supplia Stefan.

Damon essaya de bouger donc Caroline resserra discrètement son emprise. Personne ne voulait intervenir parce que rien de grave n'était encore en prévision, mais Stefan supplia du regard Klaus de dire quelque chose. Ce dernier s'était élancé dès qu'il avait vu Damon assis sur Caroline mais quand cette dernière avait échangé les places, il n'avait rien pu faire à part rester bouche-bée. Il savait que Caroline était une jeune vampire très forte quand elle en avait envie, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu en action. Il observa ses boucles blondes lui descendre sur les épaules, sa poigne se refermer de plus en plus fort sur le cou de Damon et il admirait ça. Au fond, il savait qu'elle ne ferait rien d'inconscient comme plonger sa main dans sa poitrine pour lui retirer le coeur, parce qu'il savait qu'elle n'était pas une meurtrière. Cependant, l'idée ne le dérangeait pas, en sachant que l'hybride n'avait jamais aimé l'insolence de Damon à son égard et commençait à vraiment en avoir marre quand le vampire se permettait de manquer ouvertement de respect au bébé vampire. Mais voulant aller sa coucher au plus vite, il s'apprêta à parler mais fut coupé par le corps de Damon qui s'envola dans les airs, rencontrant brutalement le mur le plus proche avant de lourdement tomber au sol.

Caroline observa le corps de Damon endolori, au sol. Ses sourcils étaient froncés mais elle ne savait que trop bien qu'il n'aurait jamais la maturité de ne pas réattaquer en retour. Stefan du le comprendre car il s'élancer en sa direction, veillant d'un oeil inquiet le comportement de son frère. Ceci étant dit, elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas juger Damon en sachant qu'elle venait tout bonnement de l'attaquer. Elle n'avait pas réussi à rester maître de ses émotions.

Elle secoua la tête quand une main réconfortante se posa sur son épaule. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit que Rebekah lui souriait gentiment. Elle lui rendit la pareille tout en se relevant. Elle osa un coup d'oeil rapide à Klaus, jaugeant sa réaction face à sa précédente action. Elle le vit lui sourire sans pour autant comprendre ce que ça signifiait. Mais le regard qu'il posa sur elle la gêna tout au plus, elle se décida à baisser les yeux.

 **\- Bon, est-ce qu'on peut reprendre l'invention d'un plan ?** s'exclama Stefan.

 **\- Franchement,** commença à cracher Damon, **je pense pas que ce...**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Klaus se plaça derrière lui et lui brisa la nuque avec douceur pourtant. Son visage n'était plus du tout amusé pour autant, se rendant compte que Caroline n'était peut-être plus en sécurité avec ses propres amis. Quand il l'avait vu poser de nouveau son regard méprisant sur la jeune blonde, son sang avait finit par ne faire qu'un tour. Le début de sa phrase ne présager rien de bon et sa voix commençait vraiment à lui taper sur le système. Il s'était retenu de le faire plus méchamment par respect pour Stefan.

 **\- Maintenant, on peut parler.**

 **\- Klaus, je suis pas sûr que...**

 **\- Tout va bien Stefan.** dit-il d'un ton autoritaire. **Tu sais très bien qu'il ne causera que des ennuis. On lui expliquera le plan le moment venu mais je refuse qu'il s'en prenne gratuitement à Caroline comme ça.** dit-il tout en fixant la jeune vampire qui elle regardait son nouvel ennemi, une sorte de désolation dans le regard. Il ne comprenait pas cette réaction mais fut tout de suite attendrit en se rendant compte qu'elle tenait toujours autant aux gens l'entourant, même ceux qui ne le méritait clairement pas.

Stefan se décida de ne pas lutter, se massant les tempes doucement le temps de quelques secondes. Même s'il trouvait la guerre entre sa très chère amie et son frère ridicule, elle l'affectait cependant. Il ne pouvait pas mentir en disant qu'il n'en avait pas marre que Damon cherche toujours Caroline mais il avait été très surpris de voir que plus ça allait plus elle répondait et rentrait dans son jeu. Il devait avouer que Klaus avait agi le plus raisonnablement possible en lui brisant le cou, offrant une minute de répit à tous les vampires présents.

Alors qu'un silence apaisant avait pris place, des bruits de pas rapides se firent entendre. Plus les secondes passaient, plus le bruit était fort alors tout le monde compris que les pas se dirigeaient vers la maison. Cependant, la respiration de cette personne n'échappa pas à Caroline qui compris tout de suite de qui il était question et la panique l'envahit. Elle se redressa, fronça les sourcils et commença à fixer la porte d'entrée en attendant que l'individu la détruise. Klaus remarqua tout de suite le comportement de son amie et se rapprocha d'elle instinctivement, observant chaque once de son visage changer sans en comprendre la raison. C'est seulement quand la voix s'éleva qu'il réalisa et sentit l'agacement le gagner bien plus vite qu'il ne l'eut cru.

 **\- Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous êtes en train de faire putain ?!**


	4. Chapter 4

La voix qui s'éleva fit sursauter Caroline, bien qu'elle l'attendait. Comme elle l'avait deviné, la porte s'ouvrit en un fracas et apparu l'hybride qui avait été l'amour de sa vie, fut un temps, Tyler. Ses poings étaient serrés et elle entendait à sa respiration qu'il était en colère. Elle pouvait voir sa mâchoire se contracter d'ici mais la pire des choses était de voir qu'il la regardait elle. Ses yeux étaient maintenant noirs, pleins de rage et un frisson d'effroi la parcouru. Cependant, se rendant compte qu'elle pouvait encore sauver la situation, elle s'avança à sa rencontre :

 **\- Écoute Tyler je sais que t'es en colère mais on avait pas le choix !**

 **\- Ah bon, explique dans quelle situation vous vous trouvez pour ne pas avoir le choix ?**

Tyler s'était rapproché de Caroline en un pas déterminé, cette dernière ne pouvait mentir en disant qu'elle était à l'aise, bien au contraire. Klaus était irrité à la seconde même où Tyler avait osé mettre un pieds dans son salon et le voir se rapprocher ainsi du bébé vampire ne lui faisait nullement plaisir. Le pire dans tout ça était que tout les deux semblaient totalement captivés l'un par l'autre, oubliant la présence des autres êtres autour d'eux. Klaus n'aimait pas ça, il n'aimait pas être oublié surtout pas par ce minable Tyler et surtout pas en la présence de Caroline.

Il tenta d'intervenir mais Stefan posa une forte poigne sur son épaule. Personne ne parlait, tous regardaient et Klaus se sentait obligé de les suivre, même si l'agacement commençait à le gagner entièrement.

 **\- Kai est de retour Tyler. Et on... on a besoin d'aide, et Klaus est le seul à être capable de...**

 **\- Que je sache je fais encore parti du groupe, alors dis-moi pourquoi je ne l'apprends qu'aujourd'hui ? Depuis quand vous faites des décisions dans mon dos ?** dit-il en s'adressant à l'ensemble du groupe, évitant soigneusement Klaus.

 **\- Tu n'es jamais là Tyler, toujours à chercher une meute ou je sais pas quoi.** dit subitement Damon, agacé à son tour des dramas inutiles. Tout le monde se retourna, choqués de le voir de nouveau debout, mais il passa outre. **Écoute, on a pas le temps pour ça, si Kai nous coince on est mort et dieu seul sait comment on va mourir et toi, toi tu seras au loin dans une forêt!**

 **\- Vous pensez réellement que vous pouvez lui faire confiance à lui ?!** dit-il en fixant avec dégoût l'Originel, ce qui énerva ce dernier. **Vous pensez réellement qu'il va vous aider ? Vous êtes assez naïfs pour...**

 **\- Tyler on a pas le choix !** s'exclama Caroline à son tour. **Il est le seul pouvant être capable de stopper Kai !**

 **\- J'aurai pu aidé.** cracha-t-il en regardant le visage d'une amie qui lui était chère cependant. Elle voyait très bien la déception s'installer sur son visage et elle ne pouvait pas mentir en disant que ça ne lui faisait rien, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient dans ce plan, ça ne servait à rien de discuter.

 **\- Tyler, s'il te plaît, t'étais présent au mariage, non ? Tu as pu faire quelque chose, NON! Personne n'a rien pu y faire!**

 **\- Y compris toi qui avait dit l'avoir tué, putain qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, comment ça se fait qu'il est encore là ?** s'emporta Tyler.

 **\- Je sais pas, ok ?** déclara Damon, essayant de se calmer. **Mais si y'a un truc que je comprends, c'est que t'es toujours aussi inutile qu'avant, je regrette vraiment pas de pas t'avoir amené ici.**

Tyler essaya de s'en prendre au vampire aux yeux bleus en le poussant avec force. Celui-ci pensa réellement à répliquer, ses nerfs commençant à lâcher peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'une tête blonde se mette entre l'hybride et le vampire.

 **\- Damon c'est bon ok, on a compris, t'aide en rien là !**

 **\- Barbie si tu crois vraiment que te mettre entre lui et moi va m'empêcher de le frapper, t'as rien compris ma pauvre. J'hésiterai pas à te toucher, au contraire, ça me ferait même plaisir.**

Les éclairs qui lançaient à Caroline lui faisait peur. Elle l'avait attaqué tout à l'heure (ou plutôt elle avait riposté) mais cette fois-ci, elle comprenait qu'il n'hésiterai pas. Damon n'est pas du genre à regretter d'avoir enlever le coeur d'un vampire, elle l'avait juste oublié tout à l'heure mais cette vérité lui revient en pleine face à l'instant même, si bien qu'elle n'est pas capable de faire autre chose que le regarder droit dans les yeux, espérant qu'il ne voit pas ses tremblements de jambes.

Cependant, Klaus qui avait su tenir sa langue durant tout cet échange barbant en avait plus que marre. Dès qu'il a vu Damon de nouveau debout, l'idée de lui briser la nuque une deuxième fois lui vint à l'esprit mais bien vite Rebekah le stoppa d'un regard.

Il utilisa sa force vampirique pour le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche. Son bras appuyait avec pression sur son cou, bloquant pour la deuxième fois de la journée la respiration du vampire de 100 ans. Il essayait de se débattre mais rien n'y fit, la poigne de l'hybride était trop forte. Stefan tenta d'aider mais Rebekah le bloqua sans trop d'effort, lui assurant que rien d'horrible n'arriverait. Caroline ne savait où se mettre, n'osant pas regarder Tyler dans les yeux mais n'osant pas non plus demander à Klaus d'arrêter. Il avait du supporter leur disputes ridicules pendant pas mal de temps sans rien dire, elle s'en rend compte maintenant.

 **\- Écoute Damon, tu commences sérieusement à me taper sur le système. Plus jamais tu t'adresses à Caroline de la sorte, ok ?**

 **\- Tu es tellement bête.** Il luttait pour parler mais souhaiter plus que tout énerver le maximum de gens, supportant de moins en moins l'ambiance. **Toujours à la protéger, tu te rends même pas compte d'à quel point elle ne le mérite...**

Klaus lui brisa violemment la nuque, si bien que le bruit vint grincer les oreilles à tous les êtres présents dans la pièce. Caroline commençait à fatiguer, plus rien n'était supportable. Kai qui lui restait dans l'esprit nuit et jour, Damon et ses remarques quotidiennes et maintenant Tyler qu'elle devait supporter ? Elle n'avait plus la force et en même temps, pas le choix. Elle vit son ami regarder son frère à terre, un air désolé sur le visage. Elle s'en voulait immédiatement d'être intervenue, sans réfléchir, les mots sortirent de sa bouche :

 **\- Je suis désolée Stefan. Tellement, tellement désolée...**

L'intéressé la regarda et son expression s'adoucie au moment où il vit les larmes se créer des ses yeux. Tout le monde était à cran, y compris son frère. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dire à tout le monde d'aller se coucher, Tyler pris la parole.

 **\- Ne me dis pas que tu vas te le faire lui aussi?**

Caroline se retourna avec lenteur, tentant d'analyser les mots et de se convaincre que non, ce n'était pas Tyler qui avait prononcé ses paroles. Mais si, c'était bien lui. Elle cligna des yeux et des larmes coulèrent, mais elle n'était pas triste. Pas encore, elle était en colère.

 **\- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?**

 **\- Tu as très bien entendu. Et arrête de jouer ta sainte un peu, je connais très bien tes intentions!**

 **\- Comment oses-tu dire des choses pareilles après tout ce qu'on a vécu ?** réplique le vampire sur un ton plein de rage.

 **\- Parce que je te connais justement. Putain, tu t'es tapé Klaus!**

Un silence étrange suivit cette révélation. Stefan sentait la colère monter. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Tyler s'en prenait violemment à son amie. Même s'il se répétait qu'il en comprenait les raisons, Caroline est et restera quelqu'un de bien. Qu'elle ait couché avec Klaus ne changera rien. Rebekah quant à elle, n'en savait rien. Bien sûr, elle avait compris l'attirance de Klaus mais elle ne savait pas que c'était réciproque, ni que ça avait été si réciproque qu'ils aient couché ensemble. Klaus appréciait plutôt de voir son hybride rager ainsi. Il s'en savait la cause et compris que, même s'il avait en vain essayé de l'ignorer, l'Originel restait toujours bien ancré dans son esprit.

Caroline sentit l'embarras monter avant même la fin de la phrase. Ce sentiment amer était mélangé à de la colère qui s'était complètement transformée en haine. Elle allait répliquer mais Klaus ne le compris pas :

 **\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais au courant de nos relations atypiques.** dit l'Originel, un sourire mesquin plaquait sur le visage. Il pouvait se rappeler encore de ce moment privilégié avec la jeune vampire, il donnerait beaucoup être de nouveau le centre de son attention.

 **\- Ne fais pas le beau et le fière, je suis prêt à parier qu'elle a aussi du coucher avec Elijah, et qui sait combien d'autre vampire ? C'est une pute.**

 **\- Tyler tu dépasses les bornes.** intervint d'un ton autoritaire Stefan, tentant de se contrôler.

 **\- Toi ta gueule!**

 **\- Tu t'es pris pour qui ?** dit la vampire en question, prenant vraiment mal le manque de respect qu'il faisait vis-à-vis d'elle même et de son entourage. **Tu n'as aucun mots à dire, t'es personne pour juger Tyler et étaler nos histoires ici ne t'aidera en rien! Apprends un peu le respect!**

 **\- Apprendre le respect, tu me parles à moi? Tu as couché avec le gars qui a tué ma mère Caroline et tu viens me parler de respect ?**

La voix de l'hybride s'emballait, Klaus savait très bien que ça voulait dire : il pouvait à tout moment aboyer comme un loup. Il imagina sa colère immense et compris en parti mais une chose était sûr : hors de question qu'il s'en prenne à Caroline. L'Originel posa une main qui se voulait amical sur le coude de sa protégée mais à sa grande surprise, elle s'en dégagea immédiatement sans même prendre la peine de voir qui avait fait ce geste.

 **\- Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolée déjà, tu m'avais dit que tu m'avais pardonné mais t'es qu'un menteur! Et maintenant t'es frustrée parce qu'on vient demander l'aide de Klaus et non la tienne mais regarde-toi, tu éclates à tout moment! Comment tu veux nous sauver si t'es même pas capable de te sauver toi-même?**

 **\- Je sais très bien pourquoi tu as fait ça,** répond ce dernier plus blessé par les paroles de son ancienne petite amie qu'il ne le laisse paraître. **Tu as fait ça pour pouvoir te le taper en tranquillité, pendant qu'ON se bougera le cul pour sauver la peaux de gens qui sont censés être tes amis!**

 **\- Tu mens, jamais JAMAIS je ne laisserai mes amis et tu le sais!**

Sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, Caroline claqua si fort Tyler qu'il en tomba à terre. Le temps d'une seconde, Caroline hésité à le frapper tellement la colère a pris possession de ses membres. Mais bien vite elle se rend compte qu'il ne mérite pas sa rage et lui tourne le dos en soupirant avec force, tentant de se calmer.

Tyler quant à lui laissa place à la rage tout entière. Il en voulait à Caroline de le laisser tomber encore une fois, alors qu'il l'avait pardonné et qu'il pensait avoir une place si spéciale pour elle. Fut un temps où elle avait besoin de lui et maintenant c'était l'inverse mais une fois encore, elle se tournait vers l'être qu'il détestait le plus au monde. Il ne l'acceptait pas. Alors il laissa son instinct prendre le dessus, ses crocs apparaissent sans qu'il n'essaie de les arrêter. Il se mit alors à rugir et ce bruit très puissant écrasa les oreilles de tous les vampires dans la pièces. Même Klaus grimaça suite au bruit très désagréable.

Caroline a l'impression que ses oreilles sont en sang, sa tête tourne dangereusement, comme s'il avait réussi à s'infiltrer à l'intérieur de sa tête. Quand elle pensait retrouver un peu ses esprit, une main attrapa avec violence son cuir chevelu, ce qui la fit hurler de douleur. Elle sentit avec effroi les crocs près de son cou, sensation qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Rebekah fut la première à crier à Tyler d'arrêter mais ce dernier était juste parti trop loin.

Sans qu'il ne le sente venir, une main agrippa fortement son cou, des ongles rentrant dans sa peau. Il hurla et ses cris fut mélangés à ceux d'un vampire en fureur. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage de Mia. Ses crocs étaient sorties, ses yeux vampirisés. Honnêtement, c'est à ce moment qu'il compris à quel point il avait merdé.

* * *

Les deux soeurs avaient entendu les cris. Toute de suite, elles comprirent qu'une dispute avait éclaté entre Tyler et Caroline. Les propos de l'hybride surpris Maya qui était plutôt amusée par la situation, en sachant que ces jours passés à Mystic Falls l'avait ennuyé à mourir. En revanche, sa soeur jumelle sentait la colère monter en elle en voyant à quel point Tyler manquait de respect à sa meilleure amie alors que cette dernière l'avait toujours défendu. Mia appréciait Tyler, surtout quand il était avec Caroline mais quand ils s'étaient séparés, la métisse avait pensé qu'il était mieux de ne plus lui parler, connaissant très bien l'instabilité de l'hybride. Caroline avait refusé et sa meilleure amie l'avait suivie à contre coeur mais en était toujours prête à rappliquer en cas de pétage de plomb de l'ex. Il semblait que le jour soit venu.

Quand elles avaient entendu la claque, elles avaient utilisés leur vitesse vampirique pour arriver le plus vite au manoir. Maya était excitée de voir l'état dans lequel se trouvait le groupe tandis que Mia savait pertinemment que si Tyler ne répondait ça aurait été parce que quelqu'un lui aurait brisé le cou. Le rugissement de l'hybride les calma toute les deux. Maya tomba à genou tandis que Mia se tenait la tête, sentant qu'elle était à deux doigts d'exploser. La vraie jumelle ne perdit pas de temps, même si son esprit était encore un peu abîmé, elle savait qu'un loup-garou en colère contre un vampire, ça n'allait pas bien ensemble.

La jumelle procréée quant elle essayait tant bien que de mal d'essuyer le sang coulant de son nez. Le fait d'avoir été mise au monde à cause de la magie la rendait plus sensible à la douleur. Elle avait été humaine dans le subconscient de sa soeur, et elle savait que chaque fois qu'un objet lui rentrait dedans, c'était une douleur purement humaine qui la traversait, au contraire des autres vampires. Elle sentait la vie la quitter peu à peu et avait toujours peur que son statut de vampire s'annule sans raison et qu'elle meure. Cependant, ça ne l'avait jamais empêché de croire en ses capacités surnaturelles et de prendre des risques.

Une fois certaine de n'avoir laissé aucune trace, elle suivit le chemin de sa soeur, hâtive de voir l'état des choses.

Mia n'avait pas hésité, dès qu'elle avait vu Tyler elle pris par le cou avec une force que seule sa rage profonde pouvait causer. Elle se transforma entièrement en vampire, n'ayant pas peur de briser sa nuque ce soir. Elle savait très bien qu'il était quelqu'un de bancal, dans le mauvais sens du terme. Elle qui faisait confiance à tout le monde n'avait jamais pu le faire avec lui, jamais sûr de si elle pouvait compter sur lui ou non.

Elle le balança sur le mur le plus proche, faisant tomber des cadres autour de lui. Elle aussi rugissait, prête à le recadrer là et maintenant. Elle entendait Caroline qui l'appelait n'avait pas envie de s'en préoccuper.

La vampire blonde se dégagea de l'emprise de Stefan pour interpeler sa meilleure amie. Elle savait bien que même si elle appréciait Tyler avant, elle ne lui faisait nullement confiance. Elle lui avait dit qu'il était instable, Caroline sentait encore sa croc chatouiller son cou. Et pourtant, elle voulait juste que Mia arrête de s'en prendre à lui et lui dise que tout va bien. La vampire avait peur, tout simplement.

Quand elle fit un pas en avant, Maya arriva rapidement et poussa avec force mais pas méchamment Caroline qui alla tout droit dans les bras de Klaus. Ce dernier ne comprenait qu'une chose : il était trop lent. Quand Tyler avait rugi presque à visage de la blonde, Klaus savait qu'il était temps pour lui d'arracher le coeur de Tyler. Il était juste surpris quand le rugissement l'avait atteint. Il pensait qu'il passerait outre mais lui aussi avait du prendre quelque secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Et quand il avait les yeux en face des trous, Tyler s'apprêtait à mordre Caroline. Le fait est qu'il lui aurait donné son sang sans hésiter, mais le geste en lui-même le rendait un peu plus fou encore.

La seconde qui avait suivi, Tyler était étranglé, ses pieds ne touchaient presque plus le sol. Il fut tellement surpris qu'il se mis à observer la personne ayant sauver son bébé vampire, il crut apercevoir Maya mais compris bien vite qu'il s'agissait de la vraie jumelle : Mia. Il savait qu'à la fois Caroline et Maya tenaient beaucoup à elle, comme beaucoup de monde apparemment. Il avait eu des retours comme quoi elle était un peu la nouvelle Elena, mais jamais Elena n'aurait pu agir si rapidement avec tellement d'utilité. Elle finissait toujours par amener la mort de quelqu'un. Tandis que ce soir, Mia avait sauvé Caroline d'une énième morsure.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne plus de choses, Caroline se fit pousser avec une certaine force dans ses bras. Il reconnu immédiatement la silhouette de sa nouvelle amie, Maya. Elle le regarda avec complicité, sachant pertinemment que l'hybride avait plus qu'un faible pour la meilleure amie de sa soeur. Elle n'avait jamais été un danger pour Camille et pourtant, Klaus savait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. L'Originel arrêta d'être un passif et profita du chaos pour entourer de ses bras sa protégée. Et pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, la blonde se laissa faire.

Il la sentit trembler comme une feuille et alors seulement il compris à quel point tous ces évènements avaient du être éprouvant pour elle. Elle avait beau faire bonne figure devant lui, il n'en oubliait pas pour autant son jeune âge. Il commença à la bercer, espérant qu'elle oublie ensuite toute l'agitation autour d'elle.

Il lui caressa les cheveux et la sentit se détendre, ou bien est-ce seulement son imagination ?


	5. Chapter 5

La colère montait petit à petit et même si Mia se sentait encore capable de se contrôler, elle ne voulait pas épargner Tyler ce soir. Il avait eu beaucoup de chances, Caroline c'était toujours montrée clémente envers lui et il agissait comme ça. Aussi pacifique soit la jeune métisse, s'attaquer à sa plus chère amie la mettait dans une rage sans nom.

L'hybride était encore à terre, se tenant au mur pour se relever. Mia utilisa sa vitesse pour le lever en l'air et le refaire tomber sans précaution au sol, lui créant d'affreuses douleurs au dos. La seconde qui suivit, la vraie jumelle lui donna un coup de pieds si puissant qu'il fit reculer son ancien ami. Son nez saignait à flot mais elle ne ressentit pas le moindre regret. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, prenant le temps de l'observer avant de lui dire très clairement :

 **\- Je vais être très claire Tyler : la prochaine fois que tu oses encore te transformer comme ça devant n'importe lequel de mes amis mais surtout Caroline, je te jure que je t'arrache le coeur. Compris ?**

Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air d'avoir entendu ses mots, trop occuper à toucher de partout son nez, ce qui énerva Mia. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de menacer les gens mais la moindre des choses seraient de répondre et feindre avoir peur d'elle. Surtout que la vampire ne rigolait pas, l'hybride n'était pas quelqu'un de confiance selon elle, il serait sûrement capable de les trahir et elle ne serait même pas surprise. Le savoir capable de mettre si facilement les gens qu'elle aime en danger ne lui plu guerre.

 **\- Bien joué sista !** s'exclama Maya en passant son bras autour des épaules de sa soeur. **Je suis fière de toi! Bon,** repris-t-elle en se retournant, **qu'est-ce qu'on a manqué ?**

Caroline s'était redressée, remerciant le temps d'une mini seconde Klaus du réconfort qu'il avait pu lui apportait. Pour parler franchement, elle avait surtout peur que Tyler remarque son geste et soit de nouveau hors de lui, et elle ne se sentait pas capable de supporter une énième dispute ce soir.

 **\- C'est pas Damon que je vois là-bas ?** demanda Mia en observant le corps inerte à terre. **Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

 **\- Un vampire se prenant pour ce qu'il n'est pas. Klaus, enchanté!** dit l'hybride en tendant une main en direction de l'amie de son bébé vampire. Le fait est qu'il aurait sûrement agi différemment si Caroline n'était pas là mais puisque sa meilleure amie venait de débarquer, mieux valait marquer des points de son côtés.

 **\- C'est une blague!** s'exclama la soeur, se rendant compte du petit jeu de l'hybride.

 **\- Mia, sa soeur. Enchantée.**

Cette dernière souriait franchement à l'hybride, sachant parfaitement qu'il s'agissait là de quelqu'un d'important pour Caroline, même si elle avait du mal à l'avouer.

* * *

Voilà maintenant deux jours qu'ils étaient tous à la Nouvelle Orléan. La situation était devenue un peu instable, mais ça allait mieux maintenant. Les frères Salvatore faisaient les aller-retour entre les deux villes tandis que le reste de la troupe était obligé de rester cloîtrer chez Klaus, de peur que la ville entière apprenne leur existence.

La meilleure des choses à faire semblait être de contacter Davina, apparemment la sorcière la plus hautement placée pour travailler avec Bonnie.

 **\- Bon, je pense qu'il est préférable que j'aille leur parler.** dit Maya en enfilant déjà sa veste.

 **\- Pourquoi ça devrait être toi ? Tu as beaucoup de mérite, je ne dis pas le contraire mais je suis Klaus, je suis son ancien maître.**

 **\- Klaus, Klaus, Klaus...** dit-elle avec un certain amusement. **Il y a de fortes chance qu'il pense encore à un piège ou qu'il demande quelque chose en retour, chose que tu n'accepteras pas.** la mine de l'Originel s'était maintenant totalement fermée. **Quant à moi, je connais bien Marcel, tu sais très bien quelle relation j'entretiens avec lui!** l'hybride ne pouvait s'empêcher de serrer discrètement la mâchoire. La relation qu'entretenait Marcel et sa nouvelle alliée Maya ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Tellement de choses n'allaient pas, comme le fait qu'elle couche avec son ennemi sans même avoir l'intention de le trahir. C'est vrai que durant ces jours-ci, il s'était révélé être un bon allié, chose faite grâce à la jumelle, mais ce n'était pas bien. Même si elle avait promis que si elle devait choisir entre un des deux elle choisirait Klaus, l'Originel n'était pas très serein. **Par contre,** repris-t-elle en direction de la sortie, **tu ferais mieux d'aller demander à Camille de nous booster Davina, parce que ça, j'en serai pas capable. Ah oui, au passage,** dit-elle, un air comique sur le visage. **Ni ma soeur ni Caroline ne sait pour Camille, alors je pense qu'il serait plutôt cool que tu fasses rien d'irréfléchi.**

Klaus n'aimait pas ce genre de comportement. Cependant, Maya l'amusait. Il y avait quelque chose de différent chez elle, une assurance ou peut-être le fait qu'il la sentait loyale. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de se méfier des gens autour de lui, jamais, ce serait une très grosse erreur, surtout pour quelqu'un d'aussi important que lui, mais il sentait Maya loyale, à peu près autant que Mia l'était à Katherine. Et il avait définitivement besoin de personne comme ça autour de lui. Il finit donc par hocher la tête, bien que l'air amusé sur le visage de son amie ne lui plaisait guerre. Cette dernière lâcha un petit rire avant de partir à vitesse vampirique vers son amant : Marcel.

* * *

Voilà peut-être deux heures que Caroline et Mia étaient réveillées. Voilà une heure et demi qu'elles parlaient. Caroline se sentait apaisée, déjà parce qu'elle avait pu dormir et boire beaucoup de sang, et aussi parce qu'elle avait retrouvée sa très chère amie. Tout semblait être plus facile quand elle était à ses côtés, elle avait une personne sur laquelle elle pouvait totalement compter. Mia de son côté était heureuse de voir son amie aller mieux. Elle lui avait clairement dit qu'elle ne regrettait en rien le sort de Tyler, qui avait quand même eu l'autorisation de partir ensuite. Un nez cassé, il s'en remettra.

Alors que les deux amies étaient en train de rire du fait que l'une comme l'autre elle devenait de plus en plus sombre, quelqu'un frappa à la porte avec une assurance non-dissimulée. Toutes deux levèrent la tête et aperçurent le visage de l'hybride possédant la maison. Il lança un vague regard à Mia mais se concentra sur Caroline, ayant apprécié les quelques secondes durant lesquelles il avait pu l'entendre rire.

Mia n'avait pas vraiment d'avis sur Klaus. Elle savait qu'il avait fait beaucoup de choses, de mauvaises choses. Mais elle voyait bien la façon dont il regardait son amie, il avait l'air de tenir à elle. Sa soeur lui avait dit que pour le déstabiliser, rien de plus facile : évoquer Caroline. Elle décida donc à forcer le destin, en les laissant un peu seuls.

 **\- J'ai soif, je vais me chercher un verre de sang.**

 **\- Quoi ?** demanda la vampire incrédule. **Tu vas pas me faire ça...** murmura-t-elle en prenant le risque de se faire entendre par le vampire blond.

 **\- Je te prépare un verre en bas.** répondit Mia avec malice avant de descendre les escaliers.

Elle ne voulait pas tendre l'oreille et espionner son amie, elle souhaitait juste que les choses se passent bien entre eux deux. Mais elle alla vraiment se servir un verre de sang, n'ayant plus vraiment aucune occupation. Elle observa le soleil s'élevant dans le soleil et commença à réaliser qu'elle avait vraiment envie d'aller dehors. Elle en avait parlé avec Caroline et elle aussi avait rudement envie de visiter tous les recoins que cette ville avait à donner. Elles savaient bien que c'était dangereux en vue de la quantité de vampire et de loup-garou présents, mais les lieux étaient si beaux qu'ils méritaient d'être visités.

Tout d'un coup, la jeune métisse sentit une présence, quelqu'un l'observer. Elle tourna vivement les yeux, un peu sur ses gardes avant de voir qu'il ne s'agissait que d'Elijah.

 **\- Elijah!** dit-elle en souriant franchement.

 **\- Mademoiselle Sling, content de vous savoir parmi nous.** dit-il en laissant apparaître un fantôme de sourire. **J'ai appris les nouvelles pour vous et votre groupe, je suis prêt à agir avec vous.**

 **\- Merci Elijah, mais cette fois, je rejoins Caroline sur le point que, même si vous êtes un Originel, Kai est pire.**

 **\- Vous ne l'avez jamais rencontré, d'après ce que j'ai compris?** dit-il tout en s'installant sur un tabouret de la cuisine.

 **\- Non, j'étais morte.** dit-elle en l'imitant. Elijah fut surpris par ses paroles si franches et crues et surtout son air léger sur le visage. Il avait bien sûr appris la nouvelle et s'en était un peu attristé d'ailleurs. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment Mia, mais avait déjà partagé des moments avec elle. Comme le lui avait dit Klaus, quelqu'un ayant sa mentalité ne pouvait que mourir dans ce monde et même s'il avait espérer le contraire, il avait raison. Cependant, une remontée d'injustice l'avait envahi. Il se rappelle encore s'être demandé comme ses amis avaient pu laisser ça arriver, puis il avait entendu parler du sacrifice qu'avait fait Mia volontairement pour sauver son amie, Katherine. _Katerina_ , il ne pouvait dire qu'il était soulagé de la savoir en vie, avant d'apprendre qu'elle était morte de toute façon. **Elijah, c'est bon, ce n'est rien, pas la peine de se mettre dans de tels états, je suis de retour, et je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait.**

 **\- Vraiment ? Vous pouvez être honnête avec moi, après toutes ces années de vies,** dit l'Originel, **jamais je ne me permettrai de vous juger.**

 **\- Je sais.** dit-elle en lui souriant tendrement, ce qui relaxa immédiatement le vieux vampire. **Mais non, je ne regrette pas. Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu la sauver une deuxième fois...** cette fois-ci, Mia avait plus parlé pour elle-même. Elle ne pourra jamais vraiment se pardonner la mort de son amie, elle s'était sacrifiée une fois pour elle et elle aurait été prête à le faire une deuxième fois sans hésiter, malheureusement, ça n'arrivera pas.

Elijah compris tout de suite le malaise de son amie et ne put s'empêcher d'en être touché. Il posa une main réconfortante sur la sienne, espérant que son geste ne soit pas mal pris. Il vit Mia revenir à la réalité et regarder le temps de quelques secondes leurs mains avant de poser sur lui un regard attendri.

 **\- Je sais que vous vous en voulez mais c'est inutile. Vous n'auriez sûrement rien pu faire à part mourir avec elle et vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre ça. Vous avez ici des gens qui comptent sur vous.**

 **\- Je sais... je connais vos antécédents avec Katerina. Bien sûr qu'elle m'en a parlé, et je tiens doublement à m'excuser. Je n'ose pas imaginer la peine que vous avez du ressentir en apprenant son décès.** se fut au tour de la métisse de rassurer l'Originel en posant sa main de libre sur la sienne, y dessinant quelque ronds avant d'arrêter.

Elijah fut surpris mais apprécia le geste. Il admirait sa profonde bonté et sa jeunesse redoutable qui lui faisait des fois faire des choses impensables, comme ce qu'elle venait de faire. Mais il ne pourrait lui en tenir compte, jamais. Il aurait juste espérer que les êtres surnaturels autour d'eux s'en rendent compte eux aussi.

 **\- C'est vrai que ça m'a fait quelque chose, pour ne pas vous mentir. Après tout, je connaissais Katerina depuis de très longue années, c'était une survivante, jamais je n'aurai pensé apprendre sa mort, du moins de cette façon... Mais je suis ravi de vous savoir parmi nous, et je pense que c'est ce qui aurait aussi le plus importé à Katerina.**

Mia se surpris à y penser. Elle en avait marre de se sentir tout le temps coupable, elle avait compris qu'elle ne pourrait régler tous les problèmes l'entourant, mais quand bien même, elle aurait souhaité dire adieu à son amie une dernière fois. Sans s'en rendre compte, penser à cette dernière la chamboula plus qu'elle ne le voulait et elle exerça une légère pression dans la main d'Elijah. Ce dernier fut surpris mais ne dit rien, surtout en voyant le regard perdu de son amie. Une voix rompis le silence.

 **\- Content de voir que mon très cher frère est toujours assez habile pour le flirt!**

* * *

Mia venait de la lâcher comme ça, sans explications. Une part de Caroline avait envie de la frapper pour ça, l'autre était horriblement mal-à-l'aise. Klaus s'avança vers elle et s'assit sur son lit, à une certaine distance cependant, chose dont la blonde lui suit reconnaissante.

 **\- Alors _love_ , tu as bien profité de ces deux jours de repos ?**

 **\- Oui, j'ai beaucoup profité!** dit cette dernière en se redressant, essayant de se faire maître de ses réactions. **Et... et toi, c'était pas trop dur de nous gérer en même temps que ta ville?**

 **\- Comment sais-tu pour la ville?** demanda Klaus, l'amusement quittant son ton.

 **\- Oh s'il te plaît, comme tu l'as dit une fois, je suis plus qu'un joli visage.** répond la vampire ne remarquant pas le changement de son ami. **Je te connais et Stefan m'a dit que tu n'étais pas revenu ici pour rien. Je connais pas toute l'histoire mais j'en ai déduis des choses.**

 **\- Je suis vraiment content de voir que tu es toujours aussi perspicace ma chère, c'est ce qui m'a plu aussi chez toi!**

Caroline roula des yeux, un peu mal-à-l'aise. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être flattée pire, d'apprécier ça. L'attention que l'hybride lui réservé à elle et seulement à elle lui a toujours fait de l'effet. Elle osa lever les yeux vers lui, souhaitant à son tour lui poser des questions.

 **\- Et toi alors? Ne me dis pas qu'après tout ce temps tu es restée ici, à la Nouvelle Orléan sans faire les yeux doux à aucunes filles...** dit la vampire un sourire malicieux sur le visage. Elle prenait à ton rieur mais espérait au fond d'elle que la réponse soit négative.

Cependant, la réaction de l'Originel lui fit comprendre qu'elle allait être déçue. Klaus se figea tout entier, enlevant tout expression sur son visage. Voyant la vampirette en face de lui se décomposer, il se leva d'un bond, comprenant avoir merdé. Lui normalement maître de toutes ses émotions, il avait de plus en plus de mal. Évoquer Camille surtout en présence de Caroline, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Le fait est qu'il n'a aucune idée de quoi penser : quelque chose chez Camille l'attire mais plus le temps passe, plus il se rend compte que cette même chose le pousse dans les bras de la vampire blonde. Il avait encore besoin de calme pour penser aux choses mais il savait que s'il devait choisir, le bébé vampire gagnerai. Maintenant, allez lui faire comprendre!

 **\- Klaus c'est bon, je peux comprendre tu sais, j'ai toujours su que t'étais pas à 100% honnête...**

 **\- Je n'étais pas honnête ?** dit-il en se retournant lentement vers son amie, sentant la colère monter. **Entre nous deux, après tout ce qui s'est passé à Mystic Falls tu OSES dire que je suis celui qui n'a pas été honnête?**

 **\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire Klaus!** répond l'intéressée, vexée qu'il ressorte encore les erreurs du passé. **Tes manières comme quoi tu seras mon dernier amour, que tu m'emmènerai faire le tour du monde...**

 **\- Tu penses que je mentais sur ces choses-là?**

 **\- En voilà la preuve Klaus!** dit-elle en montant le ton. **Si t'avais été sérieux à propos de ça tu m'aurai attendu. "Peu importe combien de temps ça dure" tu disais? Mais je m'en doutais, au fond de moi je savais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai!**

 **\- Tu mens Caroline.** dit-il en savant dangereusement d'elle, déçu de son attitude. **Si tu disais vrai, tu ne serais pas aussi énervée et hors de toi aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Je suis pas hors de moi!**

 **\- Si tu l'es, tu cries à travers toute ma maison.** dit-il en se calmant, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

 **\- Ok, ok très bien.** dit Caroline prenant de grande bouffée d'air, se calmant. **J'étais pas en colère ou en tout cas, pas hors de moi,** dit-elle en empêchant l'hybride de prendre la parole. **C'est juste que... Je n'ai pas aimé que tu remettes sur le tapis les vieilles histoires.** dit-elle en prenant un air sérieux.

Bien sûr elle était en colère parce que, malgré ses espérances, Klaus avait déjà tourné la page et flirtait avec une autre femme, mais le lui avouer était beaucoup trop gênant. Et même si l'excuse du passé l'arrangeait, elle le pensait vraiment. Elle s'était beaucoup servie de lui dans le passé et même si ce n'était pas son idée, elle avait accepté sans trop de problème. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, elle et ses amis étaient dans le besoin et Klaus lui venait en aide. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable, elle avait même pensé à se racheter, mais l'Originel était bien trop désagréable pour ça.

 **\- Oh et dis moi ce qu'une fois encore tu attends de moi hein?** dit-il sur son ton ironique qui surpris Caroline qui pensait qu'il se calmerait suite à ses paroles. **Que j'oublie tout ce que toi et tes petits amis avaient fait pour me voir mort? Combien de fois tu m'as manipulé pour ensuite aller trafiquer dans mon dos? Désolé de te le rappeler, je suis quelqu'un de rancunier, j'oublie pas si facilement.**

Il était maintenant en face d'elle, plongeant son regard plein de reproche dans celui bleu de la vampire. Elle ne pouvait pas mentir en disant qu'elle n'avait pas peur, le Klaus en face d'elle n'était pas celui qu'elle connaissait, en tout cas pas celui qu'il était avec elle. Même si elle comprenait qu'il agisse ainsi et ne pouvait lui reprocher son manque de confiance en elle après tout ce qu'elle lui a fait, elle pensait qu'il était passé outre, surtout la dernière fois quand il était parti lui chercher un verre de sang par exemple. Elle tombait donc de haut, de très haut, si haut que la crainte laissa place à la déception.

 **\- Tu aurais pu ne pas nous aider, comme ça tu serais définitivement débarrassé de mes petits amis et moi.**

 **\- Crois-moi Caroline, crois-moi je regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait plutôt.**

Elle était piqué en plein coeur. Elle s'était sentie coupable de venir ici en les mettant en danger en premier lieu mais le fait qu'il dise qu'il regrettait de les avoir reçu la blessé beaucoup. La culpabilité ne faisait que monter. Pour cacher son désarroi, elle s'énerva :

 **\- Très bien Klaus, on va s'en aller alors, comme ça tu seras bien tranquille chez toi et tu pourras rire en apprenant notre mort!** dit-elle en commençant à s'en aller.

 **\- Ne t'avise pas de sortir en dehors de chez moi maintenant. Vous partirez ce soir et j'espère ne pas avoir à t'entendre t'engueuler avec cet abruti de Damon entre temps parce que je n'hésiterai pas à briser quelques cous.**

 **\- Très bien, continue ton chemin d'hybride insensible et tombeur de femme, ne viens pas te plaindre quand tu finiras ta vie d'Originel tout seul!**

Elle avait craché ces mots juste avant de partir à la vitesse vampirique dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie, faisant attention de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Même pleurer était publique ici.

* * *

Il souffla avec force, à bout. Ses nerfs étaient à vifs, Caroline avait ce pouvoir de l'énerver avec de très simples mots. Mais il avait commencé la chose, s'enflammant à le seconde où la vampire avait dit qu'il n'était pas honnête. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait été, il pensait vraiment. Il était prêt à l'attendre, mais il fallait qu'il s'occupe entre deux. Et même s'il y'avait une petite chose entre lui et l'humaine, rien de comparable à l'attirance qu'il avait avec la blonde. Mais tout semblait multiplié avec elle, y compris la colère. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'elle pensait vraiment à s'en aller, juste à cause de quelque paroles. Mais hors de question pour lui de la retenir, il avait encore un peu de fierté.

Si elle voulait entraîner ses amis dans les bras de ce cher sorcier, bien, qu'elle le fasse mais qu'elle ne vienne pas le blâmer ensuite. Elle avait été la première à dire partir, il ne l'avait en rien forcé. Cependant, Klaus avait du mal à s'imaginer Kai. Apparemment, c'était un sorcier mélangé à un vampire et lui-même devait avouer que c'était très peu commun. Mais la chose qu'il l'avait le plus marqué était la frayeur pure dans les yeux de Caroline dès qu'elle évoquait son nom. Était-il prêt à prendre le risque de la laisser repartir à Mystic Falls en sachant qu'il y'ai une chance qu'elle ne revienne jamais?

Sous la tension, il brisa le verre de bourbon qu'il avait dans les mains. Bien sûr que non, hors de question que le bébé vampire quitte la Nouvelle Orléan pour aller droit dans les bras du diable, surtout à cause de lui. Elle a beau l'énerver aujourd'hui, il ne se le pardonnera jamais si quelque chose lui arrive. Depuis qu'il a posé les yeux sur elle il s'est promis de veiller sur elle.

Entendant son frère parler, il descendit à vitesse vampire dans la cuisine. La scène qu'il observa le surpris : les deux vampires étaient là, se tenant les mains. Elijah semblait captivé par le visage de la jumelle tandis que cette dernière regardait le vide. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de cette position. Il savait que son aîné s'entendait bien avec la meilleure amie de Caroline, jamais il n'avait compris qu'il l'appréciait à ce point.

 **\- Très content de voir que mon très cher frère est toujours aussi habile pour le flirt!**

Il s'attira les regards des deux vampires. Mia lui souriait, pensant sûrement qu'il blaguait, mais le visage de l'hybride était totalement fermé. Il n'était pas d'humeur joviale et ne souhaitait pas prétendre l'être puisque Caroline n'était pas dans les parages. Il fonça se servir un verre de sang quand la plus jeune parla :

 **\- Caroline ne t'as pas suivi ?**

 **\- Non, ta très chère amie a décidé de partir de la Nouvelle Orléan.**

 **\- Quoi? Tu l'as laissé faire?**

 **\- À ce que je sache, je ne suis pas son père.** dit-il un sourire hautain sur le visage. Pourtant, il n'effraya pas la jeune femme en face de lui, au contraire, il semblait l'énerver.

 **\- Et alors? C'est pas toi qui nous a interdit de sortir d'ici parce que c'était trop dangereux? Est-ce qu'elle risque quelque chose dans les rues?**

 **\- Je lui avais dit de ne pas sortir.**

Elle le jaugea de haut en bas, ce qui l'énerva rapidement. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Mia tenta de s'en aller à vitesse vampirique. Heureusement, le barrage qu'était Elijah l'empêcha de passer, ce dernier ayant sûrement anticipé ses actions.

 **\- Elijah, s'il vous plaît, laissez moi passer.** Klaus ne pu s'empêcher de grincer des dents en entendant le ton calme et respectueux qu'elle adresse à son frère et pas à lui.

 **\- Ce serai vraiment irréfléchi.** déclara ce dernier d'un ton solennel.

 **\- Irréfléchi? Ce qui est irréfléchi est de laisser mon amie sortir en plein jour alors que le danger grouille les rues!** réplique Mia en fixant avec rage Klaus.

 **\- Je t'ai déjà dit,** répond l'hybride en augmenta sa voix, **que je l'avais...**

 **\- Peu importe.** répond t-elle. **Je ne peux pas la laisser seule maintenant, moi je tiens à elle et...**

Tout d'un coup, les trois vampires entendirent une porte claquer fortement. Mia fut la première à réagir, s'en allant par l'autre porte. Elle s'arrêta quand elle reconnu sa grande amie, deux valises dans les mains.

 **\- Mia, justement, je te cherchais.** dit cette dernière d'un ton faussement ravi. **J'ai préparé ta valise, on s'en va.**

 **\- Quoi? Caroline qu'est-ce que s'est passé?**

 **\- Monsieur l'Originel,** déclara la blonde en fixant l'intéressé qui sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour, **regrette de nous avoir aidé. Alors on part, je refuse d'être un poids pour qui que ce soit. T'es pas d'accord?**

 **\- Là n'est pas la question Caroline.** **Si on part de chez Klaus, on perd l'aide de Klaus, on fait quoi ensuite? Je veux pas t'inquiéter mais Kai s'en fout de nos histoires.** répond la jumelle d'un ton inquiété qui n'échappa pas à Elijah.

 **\- Je sais pas, on le tue! Il est bien mort une fois non? On recommence.**

 **\- Damon pensait l'avoir tué, échec.**

 **\- Bien sûr, le jour où il servira à quelque chose... mais c'est pas grave, je m'engage à le tuer. Je lui arracherai le coeur, et lui couperai la tête en deux en même temps.**

 **\- Caroline la tueuse, qui l'eut cru?**

La voix moqueuse s'élevait de l'extérieur de la maison. Mia se retourna, reconnaissant immédiatement sa soeur. Elle marchait lentement, apparemment amusé par la situation. À ses côtés paraissait une jeune adolescente brune, un air concentré sur le visage.

 **\- Davina.** murmura Elijah, surpris de la voir.

 **\- Oui, j'ai réussi à la convaincre de nous aider. Tu vois Klaus, pas besoin de contacter notre chère petite Camille.**

L'hybride lança un regard noir à Maya, sachant pertinemment que l'évocation de Camille allait rendre l'ambiance encore plus lourde. Caroline quant à elle avait vu le regard de Klaus et avait aussi compris le sous-entendu. Sa fierté fut touché en pleine face, elle se racla la gorge avant de parler :

 **\- Très bien, nous on s'en va.**

 **\- Enfin voyons Caroline, vous ne pouvez plus partir maintenant.**

 **\- Elle a raison, Elijah.** déclara la jumelle procrée. I **l faut réunir Bonnie et Davina si on veut avoir une chance de survivre donc on s'en va. Et je vois que ma valise est déjà faite, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

 **\- Le regret, monsieur a des regrets.**

Mia sentait vraiment le malaise l'envahir. Elle était la seule à avoir laissé Caroline avec Klaus, elle pensait faire quelque chose de bien. Elle lança un regard suppliant à sa soeur qui soupira tout en jouant les médiatrices :

 **\- Très bien, je suppose que tu ne viens pas Klaus? Parfait,** répondit-elle en le voyant secouer la tête, **Mia appelle Damon, on s'en va. À la prochaine!**

 **\- Maya tu dois rester ici, on a besoin de toi en ce moment, surtout si Rebekah n'est pas...**

 **\- Rebekah a eu mon message elle revient de ce pas.** interrompit Maya quand elle vit que son ami élevait sa voix. **Moi je reviens dès que tout va mieux, enfin si je suis encore en vie. Et ne prends pas ce petit air indigné, si tu te souciais vraiment de mon sort ou de celui de la tête blonde qui vient juste de nous dépasser, tu viendrais avec nous. Alors contente-toi d'attendre.**

La sècheresse de ses propos surpris sa jumelle qui commença à accélérer le pas avant d'avoir salué d'un signe de tête Elijah. Ce dernier pris la parole.

 **\- Je viens avec vous.**

 **\- Quoi? Elijah ne me fait pas ça.** dit le cadet, commençant à serrer les dents. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver seul, ce serait totalement ridicule.

 **\- Klaus, j'accompagne juste Davina et m'assure de la situation là-bas. Et je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'elle se sente en danger.**

En un regard, Klaus compris de qu'il parlait de Caroline. Il avait cette fierté qui voulait dire qu'il s'en foutait, qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine mais il savait que c'était se mentir à lui-même. En revanche, c'était vrai qu'il se souciait dans l'ambiance dans laquelle il la laissait partit. Il tourna tout simplement le dos à son frère, acceptant sa défaite.


	6. Chapter 6

La nuit était tombée assez vite. Personne n'osait vraiment parler, pas même Maya en voyant la tête de sa soeur. Si elle prenait toute cette histoire à la rigolade, c'était parce qu'elle savait qu'elle avait la possibilité de fuir Mystic Falls et venir se réfugier chez Klaus. Et elle comptait bien amener sa soeur si les choses tournaient mal, hors de question qu'elle ne meure une fois encore. Elle savait que Mia serait contre mais aurait été capable de lui briser la nuque pour arriver à ses fins. La sécurité de sa soeur lui importait bien plus que celle de toute la bande au complet. Cependant, la voir ronger son ongle à travers le rétro la mettait en colère. Comment ces adolescents en chaleurs pouvaient-elles la mettre dans de tels états?

Elijah aussi été inquiet, plus très sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix. Il voulait mettre la jeune sorcière à l'aise, ayant deviné que même si elle affichait une mine sûre d'elle, elle était angoissée à l'idée de quitter la Nouvelle Orléan et dieu seul sait pour combien de temps. Il voulait aussi garder un oeil sur Mia qui semblait une fois encore mal-à-l'aise face aux tensions autour d'elle.

Soudainement, toutes les fenêtres de la voiture explosèrent en des milliers de morceaux. Maya qui conduisait fut aveuglée le temps d'une seconde et évita de peu de rentrer dans une voiture. Folle de rage, elle était tentée de se retourner avant de voir que le pare brise commençait à se fissurer. Elle compris le message et eut tout juste le temps de dire **"Protégez la sorcière"** avant de donner un gros coup de volant à droite. La voiture quitta la route pour s'enfoncer quelque peu dans la forêt, avant de se coincer entre deux arbres.

Tout le monde était secoué par l'accident. Caroline s'était tapée la tête sur la fenêtre mais reprenait tout doucement ses esprits tandis qu'à la fois Elijah et Mia s'étaient mis au-dessus de Davina pour la protéger du maximum d'impact. L'Originel avait discrètement posé une main protectrice sur la tête de la jeune vampire. Ils se regardèrent tous un instant, essayant en vain de comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver.

 **\- Sérieusement?!** s'exclama Caroline. **Qu'est-ce qui vient juste de se passer?**

Mia et Maya s'échangèrent un regard inquiet avant de murmurer dans une parfaite symbiose **"Kai"**.

La seconde qui suivait, les portières éclatèrent et Caroline ainsi que Mia étaient attirées par une force invisible. Mia fut directement éjectée, n'ayant le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et d'agir mais la plus âgée des deux s'accrocha à sa ceinture, tendant de toute ses forces son bras droit en direction de Maya. Cette dernière se mis à genou sur son siège pour atteindre la main de la blonde qu'elle finit par toucher. Elle n'avait pas envie de l'aider, juste envie de partir à la recherche de sa jumelle mais elle savait que Mia voulait la sécurité des siens d'abord, surtout quand il s'agissait de mademoiselle Forbes. Elle tenta de la tirer mais la force faisait toujours pression et Caroline finit par hurler de douleur, ses jambes commençant à se démembrer. Maya compris et lâcha la vampire qui fut aspirée à son tour.

Elijah était choqué mais était resté stoïque, protégeant Davina de ses bras, en sachant que le sorcier devenu vampire ne le connaissait sûrement pas. Cependant, les deux vampires étaient maintenant parties et il n'entendait aucun cris, ce qui l'effraya. Il s'apprêtait à ordonner à Davina de rester ici et à Maya de la surveiller mais cette dernière le devança.

 **\- Tu restes ici avec elle, tu attends moins de cinq minutes et tu démarres cette putain de voiture en direction de Mystic Falls, compris? Davina, s'il refait quelque chose comme ça, tu utilises tes pouvoirs, ok? Je m'occupe de ma soeur et de sa pote.**

Elijah affirma ses propos, sachant qu'il était plus approprié de la laisser partir à la recherche de son propre sang. Il la vit se transformer en véritable vampire, ses yeux s'assombrirent, ses crocs se former avec ses veines. Elle rugit avant de partir à vitesse vampirique en direction de la forêt.

Davina avait peur, elle avait sentit la force à peine une seconde avant que les fenêtres n'explosent. Elle savait maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait pas gérer ça seule, contrairement à ce qu'elle s'était dit la première fois qu'elle avait entendu l'histoire. Maintenant, elle se demandait ce qu'allait devenir les trois vampires et elle pensa aux sors qu'elle pourra utiliser pour permettre à Elijah et elle d'avoir assez de temps.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'on...**

L'Originel posa un doigt sur ses lèvres avec rigidité. Il utilisait tous ses sens pour entendre ou sentir quoique ce soit. Personne n'était aux alentours, il n'entendait aucuns cris ou pleurs, ce qui l'alarma. Il sentit les restes de la présence mais cette dernière en elle-même n'était plus là. Tout ça le mettait mal-à-l'aise mais c'était le meilleur moment pour la sorcière et lui de quitter la route. Il se promis de revenir si les vampires n'étaient toujours pas revenues. Il fit une marche arrière, forçant sur la pédale mais finit par se dégager des deux arbres avant de remonter sur la route et de rouler à toute vitesse sur la ville maudite.

* * *

Maya s'élança à toute vitesse, cherchant n'importe où aux alentours avant de s'arrêter et se rendre compte qu'elle ne faisait que perdre du temps. Du temps qui pouvait coûter la vie de sa soeur. Elle pris une grande aspiration et activa ses sens. Elle sentit bien vite deux présences, celle de deux vampires, mais pas celle d'un sorcier. Ou alors elle n'arrivait pas à l'identifier. Elle du choisir et s'élança à droite, espérant y trouver sa soeur. Mauvaise pioche, il s'agissait de Caroline Forbes. Vampiriquement parlant, elle la releva et l'observa le temps d'une seconde. Il avait du la frapper à la tête, elle semblait sonnée mais était consciente. Elle la soutint par les épaules et commença la marche vers le bord de la route où elle avait prévu de laisser la blonde. Elle voulait aller chercher sa soeur au plus vite et Caroline ne ferait que la ralentir, vu le temps qu'elle mettait à avancer.

Soudain, un cri retenti et Maya ressenti un frisson quand elle reconnu la voix de sa soeur.

 **\- C'est pas possible... Caroline,** dit-elle d'un ton plus dur, **on va devoir aller plus vite, pas le temps d'accéder au bord de route.**

 **\- Non, laisse-moi ici et s'il te plaît sauve-la. Je peux accéder au bord de la route seule.**

Maya n'hésita pas une seconde et accouru vers l'origine du cri. Elle cherchait partout jusqu'à sentir la présence de sa soeur et cette fois-ci, elle n'était plus seule. Elle s'avança en se forçant de rester discrète et l'aperçu, les genoux à terre, le sang commençant lentement à couler de son nez. Elle se tenait la tête et fermait frénétiquement les yeux, Maya compris que le sorcier lui écrasait le cerveau.

Folle de rage, elle sauta sur lui, cessant immédiatement la peine de sa jumelle.

 **\- Je rêve, ne me dis pas que ce sont des jumelles.**

 **\- Si si le sorcier, et tu ferais mieux de courir parce qu'à deux, on fait pas de cadeau aux débutants comme toi.**

Kai hocha la tête, semblant être faussement impressionné par son discours. Maya était prête à lui sauter dessus, sortir les crocs et se battre, mais il se contenta de lui dire :

 **\- D'accord.**

Et il partit, en utilisant une vitesse vampirique qui lui sembla mauvaise. Elle ne se questionna pas et alla à l'aide de sa jumelle.

 **\- Tu vas bien?**

 **\- Il ne sait pas pour la Nouvelle Orléan.** répond l'intéressée en s'essuyant le nez. **Il me demandait d'où on venait. Est-ce qu'Elijah et...**

 **\- Ils sont partis.** assura la jumelle en espérant que l'Originel ait suivi ses ordres. **On retrouve Caroline, on hypnotise la première voiture qu'on voit et on va à Mystic Falls, revenir chez Klaus ne servirait à rien.**

 **\- Ok, ok mais... où est Caroline?**

Maya ne trouva pas les mots utiles et lui fit comprendre en un geste qu'elle l'amènerait à elle. La procréée aida la véritable à se lever et elle marchèrent toutes deux en silence le temps d'une minute ou deux avant que le hurlement de Caroline ne brisa le moment devenu presque reposant. Alors Maya se dit qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas du la laisser seule.

* * *

Caroline savait bien qu'elle ralentissait Maya, alors elle lui avait demandé de partir. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir retenu la vampire alors que cette dernière aurait pu aller directement à la recherche de sa soeur, qui était parallèlement sa meilleure amie. Elle avait été surprise de voir Maya lui prendre la main en retour, alors que cette dernière ne lui avait jamais vraiment montré la moindre sympathie.

Ses jambes lui faisaient atrocement mal, elle les sentait se remettre à leur place mais c'était vraiment douloureux. De plus, Kai s'en était prise à elle. Elle avait essayé de riposter, mais elle était incapable de vraiment bouger, retombant sans cesse au sol. Il l'avait envoyé baladé dans les arbres et l'avait jeté au sol à maintes reprises avant de s'en aller. Sûrement tentait-il d'attirer Maya, parce que la blonde n'avait pas compris pour être aussi violent envers elle alors qu'il n'avait pas de réel but.

 **\- On se questionne à mon sujet?**

Immédiatement, Caroline se mis sur ses pieds.

 **\- Wow, tu tiens debout, un beau progrès.**

 **\- Malheureusement, je vois que la décapitation de Damon n'a pas été très réussite, tu es toujours là.**

- **Ah,** rigola le sorcier. **Il se trouve que ton ami,** dit-il en appuyant sur ce terme, **n'est pas très soigné dans ses manières.**

 **\- Donc il s'est bel et bien foiré...** murmura t-elle en se promettant de le lui ressortir... enfin si elle le revoyait un jour.

 **\- Pas vraiment, je suis mort, durant un temps.** il s'approchait, ce qui alarma Caroline. Elle se prépara à riposter. **Mais je suis un vampire et un sorcier, la mort n'est pas pour moi.**

 **\- Pas encore.** dit-elle en haussant les sourcils. Aussi aimante qu'elle puisse être, elle refusait d'avoir la peur au ventre parce que Kai se baladait dans les parages. Elle le voulait mort, et pour de bon.

Kai lui sourit avant de s'approcher d'elle. Ayant anticipé ce geste, elle le pris à la gorge et le plaqua à un arbre.

 **\- Quoi Barbie, on veut aller à l'aventure avec le beau Kai?**

La vampire ne pris pas la peine de répondre et lui enfonça son genou dans l'estomac, le regardant tomber avec malice avant de lui donner un coup de pieds au même endroit. Le sorcier alla dans les airs jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre un tronc d'arbre. Il ouvrit bien vite les yeux en gémissant mais la blonde n'était plus là. Pourtant, il la sentait encore. En se concentrant un peu plus, il compris qu'elle était juste au-dessus de lui, l'attendant.

Il fit semblant de se relever avec difficulté et avança lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente se poser à terre. Ses yeux étaient maintenant jaunes, les veines énormes et ses crocs le menaçaient. Pourtant, Kai ne se laissa pas impressionner et murmura un sort en latin avant de positionner ses mains devant les jambes de la vampire. Elle hurla de douleur et s'écroula au sol. Le sorcier posa son pieds gauche sur son genou. Ne sachant pas exactement quel âge elle avait ni à quelle vitesse les os se soignaient quand on était vampire, il voulait s'assurer qu'elle ne lui échappe pas.

 **\- Chut princesse, ne crie pas, ça ne sert à rien : j'ai installé un sors de dissimulation autour de nous. Personne ne t'entend... si je n'en ai pas envie.**

Caroline ne cessa pas de hurler, son genou lui faisant atrocement mal ainsi que la totalité de sa jambe. Alors, Kai sortit ses crocs et mordit le poignée de Caroline. Cette dernière fut surprise et tenta de se dégager mais le sorcier qui commençait à s'impatienter enroula son bras autour de son cou et enfonça ses ongles dedans. La blonde repartit de plus belles, mais personne ne pouvait l'entendre.

Les secondes semblaient durer une éternité, mais plus ça allait, plus elle se sentait vidée. Ses forces l'abandonnaient, sa gorge se desséchait si bien qu'elle n'eut bientôt plus la force d'appeler à l'aide ses amies. Alors qu'elle se sentait tourner de l'oeil, Kai s'éloigna d'elle. La vampire ne tenta rien, sachant qu'elle serait à peine capable de lever le bras. Soudain, le pieds du sorcier entra avec force en collision avec son genou et elle ne pu retenir son cri qui s'éleva dans les airs. Elle commença à pleurer, ne supportant pas le bruit écho de celui-ci. Elle réalisa ensuite que le sort de dissimulation devait avoir été levé et qu'elle venait d'entraîner ses propres amies dans le pièges. _Merde._ Elle se tût aussitôt, ce que Kai remarqua.

 **\- Oh, tu es une très bonne amie Caroline. Malheureusement pour toi, ce détail n'entre pas dans mes plans.** dit-il en se positionnant au-dessus d'elle. Elle le fixa, sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit, ayant juste la force d'appréhender la suite des événements. **Ma princesse, ne te retiens pas : je veux t'entendre crier.**

La seconde suivante, son genou meurtri fut remit sans soin à sa place, ce qui la fit une nouvelle fois hurler de douleur. Elle sentait encore la douleur se répandre dans sa jambe, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir. C'était sûr maintenant, les jumelles allaient rappliquer.

* * *

Maya et Mia allèrent le plus vite possible, tentant avec difficulté d'identifier d'où venait le cri. Quand elles arrivèrent sur place, elles remarquèrent en effet la blonde allongée sur le sol, luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts. Maya était surprise, se rappelant que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait laissé, son teint était largement mieux.

 **\- Par ici mesdemoiselles.**

Elles levèrent leurs yeux en même temps vers la cause de tout ceci. Kai. Il les observait toute les deux avec un sourire au coin dont lui seul avait le secret.

 **\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez des jumelles, c'est incroyable!** s'exclame t-il rieur. **Je pense ne pas me tromper en affirmant qu'il n'y en avait qu'une au mariage... laquelle?**

 **\- Moi.** répondit Maya en rentrant dans son jeu alors qu'au contraire sa jumelle s'impatientait. Elle avait envie de lui sauter dessus pour avoir osé toucher sa meilleure amie. Cependant, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait aucune chance... pour l'instant.

Soudain Caroline se mit à gémir. Elle voulait dire à ses deux amies de s'en aller, mais c'était incompréhensible et Mia n'hésita pas à s'avancer vers elle, ce qui éveilla le sorcier.

 **\- Oh non, on recule.**

 **\- Tu vois pas qu'à cause de toi elle est dans un sale état en ce moment?**

 **\- Chérie, je t'ai dit de reculer.**

Sur ce dernier mot, en un geste, il fit voler Mia qui atterrit non sans peine aux pieds de sa soeur. La rage monta des deux côtés.

 **\- Ne la touche pas Kai.**

 **\- Je l'ai prévenu... Maya c'est ça?** Il avait toujours son petit air rieur qui ne faisait plus rire personne. **Je suis désolé, j'ai du mal à vous remettre.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de nous?** demanda subitement Mia, fatiguée de jouer.

 **\- Un combat pour commencer.** dit-il après avoir fait semblant d'y réfléchir. **Un vampire contre un vampire, promis juré je n'utilise pas mes pouvoirs avant d'avoir gagné. Laquelle des deux est tentée?**

 **\- Je me charge de ton cas.** dit dangereusement Maya en se transformant totalement vampire.

 **\- Je l'aurai parié.** dit le sorcier en croisant ses mains dans son dos.

À une vitesse vampirique, Maya sauta au-dessus du corps de Caroline et s'élança vers Kai, prête à ne pas se laisser faire. Ce fut le signal pour Mia d'accourir aux côtés de son amie, essayant de la rassurer d'un regard. Elle ne voulait pas engager la conversation de peur que le sorcier les écoute. Elle se contenta de relever Caroline, espérant naïvement que Kai n'entente rien.

Maya s'était lancé sur lui à toute vitesse cependant, le sorcier avait anticipé cette rapidité et sortit de son dos une bouteille de verveine qu'il lui lança en pleine figure. La jumelle procréée ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un cri de douleur, se reculant subitement. Elle sentait son visage brûler comme jamais, la douleur s'infiltrait en elle. Elle essayait de ne pas penser au fait que c'était pire pour elle qui avait sa sensibilité d'humaine, mais une deuxième bouteille vint achever l'autre côté de son visage. Elle ne se retint plus et tomba au sol, touchant son visage de partout, espérant diminuer la brûlure.

 **\- L'autre jumelle, je pensais t'avoir dit de la lâcher.**

Mia s'était arrêtée dès qu'elle avait entendu sa soeur hurler de douleur. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'agir que Kai lui avait lancé une deuxième bouteille de verveine au visage et qu'il avait maintenant les yeux posés sur elle. Il murmura une phrase et la seconde qui suivit, Mia se retrouva dans les airs, laissant lourdement tomber son amie. Le contact qu'elle-même connu avec le sol fut violent, son visage s'écrasant dans la terre. Son nez lui faisait si mal qu'elle regrettait presque d'avoir fait subir pire à Tyler.

Les deux jumelles finirent par regarder le sorcier qui faisait léviter Caroline dans les airs. Cette dernière était à peine consciente de qui se passait depuis que Mia l'avait fait tomber à terre. Mais maintenant que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, elle sentait la panique apparaître. Elle trouva la force de redresser sa tête pour voir qu'en effet, maintenant, elle était dans les airs. Elle n'aimait pas ça.

 **\- Toujours vouloir désobéir, toujours vouloir la faire à l'envers à tout le monde. Vous êtes bien les amies de Bonnie.** dit-il amèrement. **Bien, vous payerez pour ce comportement en me permettant de, comment dire? M'entraîner.**

Immédiatement, il fit redescendre Caroline qui ne s'effondra pas au sol comme elle le pensait mais qui était juste debout, Kai collé derrière elle. Elle se demandait si ses jambes allaient mieux mais dès qu'elle posa un peu de poids, la douleur réapparu, moins forte cependant. Elle compris que Kai la maintenait debout en la serrant fortement par la taille. Son pouls s'emballa, sachant pertinemment que rien de bon n'émanera de cette position.

Les soeurs Sling le comprirent aussi, se levant d'un bond.

 **\- Je ne te laisserai pas la toucher!**

Alors que Kai murmurait sans cesse la même phrase en latin, Mia s'élança vers eux deux mais fut accueilli par un mur invisible.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel?** murmura Mia. **Laisse-la partir!**

Maya tenta à son tour d'avancer vers la vampire et le sorcier mais fut elle aussi arrêté. Elle compris alors que peu importe ce qui allait arriver, ni elle ni Mia ne pourra y faire quelque chose. Sa soeur ne semblait pas le comprendre, ou ne le voulait pas.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire hein? Lâche-la, laisse-la partir Kai! Tu m'entends, laisse-la partir!**

Sa voix s'élever si bien que Maya vint à ses côtés, lui répétant que ça ne servait à rien. Le garçon fit réapparaître son fameux sourire, semblant jouir de la situation.

Tout d'un coup, son visage se transforma. Son expression rieuse fit place à une expression sérieuse, ses yeux tournèrent au jaune excessif, limite or. Des yeux de loups. Ses crocs se formèrent elles aussi mais pas d'une façon vampirique. Le rugissement qu'il lança fut semblable à celui de Tyler la dernière fois, bien qu'il soit beaucoup moins fort et provoqua seulement des grimaces chez les filles.

Sans prévenir, il s'élança avec rapidité dans le cou de Caroline et la mordit. Le hurlement de douleur cependant prouva qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une morsure comme les autres. Elle hurlait à la mort, ce son étant plus perçant que le rugissement précédent. Mia couru tout de suite mais la bulle était toujours là. Et Kai continuait d'enfoncer ses crocs dans la peau de Caroline qui continuer de lui supplier d'arrêter. Le sang qui émanait de la plaie était d'un rouge pourpre. Jamais une bonne chose. Tout d'un coup, il s'arrêta et les cris de la blonde cessèrent lorsqu'elle tomba au sol, inconsciente.

La bulle disparu immédiatement, Mia le sentit et se recula le temps d'une seconde avant d'aller secourir son amie.

 **\- Mon plaisir mesdemoiselles. Vous êtes tellement plus amusante que tous ces beaufs à Mystic Falls, prévenez mois durant votre prochain voyage.**

 **\- Où est-ce que tu comptes aller comme ça?**

Maya s'était déplacée en face de lui, le fixant du regard. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui venait de se passer mais elle le sentait : ça allait apporter beaucoup de problèmes. Hors de question qu'elle laisse Kai s'en aller aussi facilement, comme si rien n'était vraiment arrivé.

 **\- Je ne te laisserai pas partir Kai.**

 **\- Maya, tu m'aimes beaucoup trop, je ne suis pas prêt pour autant d'engagement.** Il ria à la fin de sa phrase, se rapprochant du vampire. Elle ne bougeait, elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'elle avait peur et que pour la première fois, elle ressentait le danger. **Mais tu ne me poseras pas de problème.**

Elle était à deux doigts de rire jusqu'à ce que ses genoux ne la lâchent dans une affreuse douleur. C'était à son tour de percer le silence de la forêt. Tout en s'essuyant la bouche, le sorcier s'expliqua :

 **\- Bon voici le plan : je compte revenir à vous trèèèès bientôt, ne vous en faites pas. J'ai juste ma bande à aller surveiller, aussi trouver où est votre petit refuge, et le détruire à moi seul. En attendant, prenez soin de vous! Ah, et j'oubliais.** dit-il en revenant sur ces pas. Il murmura de nouvelles paroles et les genoux de Maya se remirent en place en un craquement horrible.

Il s'en alla sur cette note, laissant Mia au dépourvu, ne sachant quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aller voir sa soeur et de l'aider à se relever. Après de longues minutes, Maya s'appuya sur un arbre et tentait de retrouver de l'habilité, maudissant de tout son être Kai. _Il va mourir tellement de fois,_ songea-t-elle, _qu'il va finir par regretter d'être immortel._ Mia s'occupa de sa meilleure amie d'une épaule, donnant la seconde à sa soeur et se mis à marcher à travers la forêt.

Le plan avait un peu changé : hypnotiser de pauvres humains pour revenir chez Klaus maintenant, en espérant que Kai ne les suive pas et en espérant que Klaus ne les rejette pas.


	7. Chapter 7

Klaus mélangea les couleurs, espérant que ça soulagerai son esprit de toutes ces pensées. Des questions et encore des questions, de l'inquiétude. Comme si lui, un Originel, le premier hybride au monde, pouvait se permettre de s'inquiéter pour des vampires pour certains à peine âgée de plus d'un an.

Il commença sa peinture qu'il n'avait pas planifié cette fois. Il se laissa guider par son poignet. Elijah était avec Caroline ainsi que Maya. Pourquoi continuait-il de s'inquiéter alors? _Parce qu'une main autour du coeur arrive bien vite, sans que personne ne puisse y voir quelque chose,_ se surpris-t-il à penser.

C'est alors qu'il entendit sa porte s'ouvrir à la volée. Klaus posa discrètement son pinceau et tendit l'oreille très attentivement, s'attendant à tout. Puis des respirations irrégulières et fortes lui arrivèrent. Cette personne avait peur et ne le cachait pas, une autre avait l'air soucieuse. Il entendit alors son nom s'élever dans les airs et se demanda s'il ne rêvait pas. Mais non, une deuxième exclamation lui confirma que tout était réel.

 **\- Klaus! Klaus ramène-toi, on a besoin de toi!**

Les mots employés ne lui plaisaient guère mais il reconnu rapidement la voix de Mia et en déduisit qu'il s'agissait de Caroline. Est-ce que la jeune vampire prendrait autrement le risque de lui demander son aide? Oui, peut-être pour sa soeur. Dans les deux cas, il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Il descendit à vitesse vampirique au salon.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Où est Maya?**

 **\- Je suis là.** répondit l'intéressée d'un ton qui n'était pas aussi léger que l'aurait espéré l'hybride.

Il observa le temps d'une seconde son amie analyser les alentours, un air inquiet sur le visage. Tout de suite, il compris que les choses avaient mal tourné sur la route. Il se maudis de ne pas avoir su mettre sa fierté de côté le moment venu.

 **\- Qu'est-il arrivé?**

 **\- C'est Caroline.** dit Mia en allongeant l'intéressée sur le canapé de Klaus. **On... Je veux dire elle... Oh mon dieu, tu peux me passer une serviette s'il te plaît? Elle va salir le canapé et... Elle continue de saigner c'est horrible!**

Klaus s'exécuta en observant le bébé vampire qu'il aimait tant. Son teint était pâle, pâle comme jamais il ne l'avait vu. Ses traits étaient tirés, comme si le fait d'être inconsciente ne la soulageait pas. Il se mis à genou presque sans s'en rendre compte et posa une main prudente sur son visage. Sa peau était froide et ça ne fit que l'effrayer un peu plus.

Les questions étaient de retours. Qu'était-il arrivé? Comment ça avait pu se passer? Où était Elijah quand c'était arrivé? Et où est-il à l'instant même?

Puis bien vite, il entendit les sanglots de Mia, il osa la regarder pleurer et bien vite, sa soeur vint lui caresser les cheveux. Elle n'était plus insolente ni même sarcastique, elle regardait Caroline d'un air sérieux. Tout semblait à l'envers si bien que Klaus n'osait parler. Il se surpris lui-même à avoir de la compassion pour la vraie jumelle. Si bien que ces mots quittèrent sa bouche :

 **\- Vous allez bien ?**

Il s'attendit à un silence bizarre à la suite de cette question qu'il posait très rarement, mais Maya répondit presque immédiatement, comme si rien de surprenant ne venait de se passer. Peut-être s'attendait-elle à ce qu'il pose cette question? L'hybride s'était toujours senti connecté à Maya, des fois, un regard suffisait.

 **\- Comparé à Caroline, je suppose qu'on est aux anges...** l'Originel se surpris à apprécier le sarcasme, semblant retrouver son amie.

 **\- On va bien.** clarifia Mia en essuya ses larmes.

 **\- Dans ce cas,** renchérit Klaus en se tournant totalement face aux jumelles, **vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il s'est passé?**

Il essayait de rester le plus calme possible, ne souhaitant pas les brusquer pour éviter quelconque drame, mais l'impatience le gagnait très vite quand il s'agissait des gens auquel il tenait. Maya le compris et pris la parole :

 **\- On roulait quand les fenêtres de la voiture nous on explosé à la gueule. Le pare-brise s'est fissuré et j'ai foncé dans la forêt. Tout de suite après, Mia et Caroline se sont faites, je sais pas moi, aspirée par une force...**

 **\- Par Kai.** corrigea la jumelle.

 **\- Oui, je les ai suivis, d'abord j'ai trouvé Caroline et elle était sonnée mais allait bien! Elle était trop lente, j'ai du la laisser, elle me l'avait demandé Klaus.** dit la procréée en voyant le regard de l'hybride. **Désolée mais je venais d'entendre ma soeur hurler.**

 **\- Ensuite c'est Caroline qu'on a entendu crier...**

 **\- Oui, Kai l'avait et on pouvait rien faire.**

 **\- Je suis tellement désolée,** dit soudainement Mia en commençant à pleurer. **Il avait... il avait jeté un sort...**

 **\- Une bulle de...**

 **\- Une bulle de protection et on pouvait pas rentrer Klaus, je te jure qu'on pouvait pas!**

Elle avait l'air d'une enfant qui avait peur de se faire réprimander. Le fait est qu'elle avait pendant un premier temps oublié que Klaus aussi avait un coeur et tenait à Caroline. Elle avait pleuré son amie car elle ne savait pas ce qui allait lui arriver mais ensuite, elle voulait s'excuser, parce qu'une fois encore, peu importe à quel point elle tient à la personne, cette dernière finit toujours blessée. Ou morte.

 **\- Elle dit vrai.** reprend la jumelle. **On pouvait rien faire parce qu'en plus de la bulle de malheur, dès qu'on osait faire un pas, il te brisait les jambes. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, difficile d'agir quand tes deux jambes sont cassées. De toute façon,** repris Maya sur la défensive, **tu peux pas nous en vouloir Klaus, parce qu'on a vraiment tout essayé. Kai nous dépasse de loin, il dépasse tout le monde.**

 **\- Je sais, je sais.** répondit-il en la fixant. **Je ne vous en veux pas, de toute manière, j'aurai du être là.**

 **\- Non, ça aurait servi à rien.** répond son amie, soulagée qu'il ne se mette pas à la blâmer elle ou pire, sa soeur. **Il ignore qui tu es toi, ou même ta famille, il ignore que la Nouvelle Orléan grouille de vampire, il est novice, c'est sûrement notre seule chance ! C'est pour ça que dès que j'en ai eu l'occasion, j'ai dit à ton frère de partir en direction de Mystic Falls, si on a une chance d'en finir avec lui, il faut la saisir.**

 **\- Je n'y crois pas.** dit Klaus en fermant les yeux, se sentant monter. **Elijah est vraiment parti? Il a laissé Caroline alors qu'elle était en danger? Jamais j'aurai du lui faire confiance, lui qui disait partir pour s'assurer qu'elle aille bien... Il aurait mieux fait de rester ici!**

 **\- Non, au contraire,** **il a fait ce qu'il fallait. Caroline était en danger mais qui te dit que Kai aurait agi différemment avec Elijah à nos côtés? Ce mec est un fou furieux, il n'a peur de personne, surtout pas de vampire! Il y aurait eu 80% de chance que le résultat soit le même pour Caroline, à la différence que Davina n'aurait pas été en sécurité et surtout efficace.**

L'Originel décida de garder le silence, sachant au fond qu'elle avait raison, mais en voulant toujours à Elijah. Le peu de calme qu'il avait pu garder durant des heures étaient justement parce que son grand frère était allé avec eux et avait promis de prendre soin d'elle. Chose qui n'avait jamais été faite. Il aurait suffi que Caroline parte avec Damon au lieu des Slings et elle serait peut-être morte à l'heure qui est.

 **\- Je ne devrais jamais avoir à dire ça,** coupa Maya, **étant donné que je suis une fille morte-née, en vie exclusivement grâce à la magie et en étant un vampire, mais c'était irréel.** **Il y avait quelque chose de loup sur son visage, c'est pourquoi on est ici en fait, mais impossible qu'il soit un hybride, pas vrai? Ce serait vraiment la pire des choses pouvant nous arriver.**

 **\- Tu te trompes,** répondit sa soeur d'une voix fragile. **La pire des choses est déjà arrivée. Et c'était pas de voir Kai mordre si intensément Caroline que les secondes avaient des allures d'heures, non, la pire des choses n'était pas non plus d'entendre Caroline hurler à la mort, non, c'était de la voir le supplier d'arrêter. Klaus,** dit-elle en se retournant sérieusement vers lui, **elle lui _suppliait_ d'arrêter. C'était horrible.**

 **\- J'imaginais mal Caroline supplier quelqu'un pour sa vie, encore moins Kai. Cette ordure ne mérite pas d'être supplié mais abattu.**

 **\- Je partage cet avis.** renchérit l'hybride, maintenant remonté à bloc. Peu importe à quel point il aimerait voir certaines personnes du groupe mourir et combien de cous il devrait briser jusque là, il aiderait à la perte de Kai, juste pour ce qu'il a fait subir à Caroline. Qui sait dans quel état elle se réveillera?

 **\- Alors, tu vas la nourrir de ton sang?** demanda Mia.

 **\- Bien sûr, mais ce serait irréfléchi de le faire tant qu'elle est endormie. Cependant, il l'a vidé de sang, ça crève les yeux. Je compte lui donner toute les poches de sang que j'ai en ma réserve.**

 **\- Je vais les chercher,** s'empressa de dire la vraie jumelle. **J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.**

Elle s'éclipsa, laissant les deux autres vampires surpris. Klaus se remis à contempler Caroline, appréhendant la suite des événements, mais Maya interrompis ce moment.

 **\- Tu sais, quand Mia et Caroline se sont faites attirer par Kai, Mia est partie directement, mais pas Caroline. Elle s'est retenue à sa ceinture et elle me tendait la main. Je voulais pas la sauver, parce que ma soeur était partie je ne sais où avec l'être que je redoute le plus. Mais j'ai saisi sa main,** reprit-elle, surprenant son ami, **parce que je savais que si j'expliquais ça à ma soeur, elle serait déçue et en colère. Elle tient à elle, tout comme toi. Tu comptais sur nous pour la garder en sécurité, j'ai essayé d'accomplir cette tâche.**

 **\- Mais tu l'as quand même lâché...**

 **\- Parce que ses jambes se disloquaient Klaus, c'était la seule raison! De toute façon, tu n'étais pas là pour voir comment les choses se déroulaient! Je l'ai lâché, la seconde qui suivait j'ai ordonné à Elijah de partir avec Davina et la seconde encore suivante, j'étais partie. Pour une fois, je pense n'avoir fait aucune erreur, en tout cas, j'ai agis bonnement, et je refuse que quelqu'un dise le contraire.**

 **\- Je ne dirai pas le contraire, tu as bien agis Maya c'est juste... je ne sais pas ce qui va lui arriver, et si elle ne passe pas la nuit, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.**

 **\- Je ne pense pas que ça arrivera Klaus,** dit-elle en posant sur son épaule une main réconfortante. **On l'a pas sauvé des mains de ce psycho pour qu'elle en meure ensuite.**

* * *

Les amis de Caroline lui avait donné une quinzaine de poche de sang et cela faisait maintenant trois heures que la vampire était inconsciente. Mia continuait de lui tenir le main mais était maintenant assoupie depuis une bonne heure, fatiguée de toute ses émotions. Sa jumelle était sorti faire un tour dès que sa soeur était endormie et Klaus quant à lui, était resté dans sa chambre, guettant le moindre bruit de la part de son bébé vampire.

Soudain, il entendit une porte claquer et des bruits de pas qui n'étaient pas ceux de Maya. Il les reconnu tout de suite et la colère monta. À vitesse vampirique, il descendit au salon et observa son frère Elijah analyser la scène qui était devant lui. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant le teint de Caroline, la serviette jadis blanche maintenant rouge de sang posée sur son cou et Mia, la tête sur le canapé, lui tenant la main.

Klaus ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était de sa faute à lui, que s'il avait laissé à Davina le contrôle de la voiture et qu'il avait aidé les filles, peut-être que rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Il essaya cependant de se contrôler, sachant qu'au fond, c'était faux. Les paroles de Maya étaient toujours ancrées en lui.

L'aîné remarqua la présence du cadet et pris la parole, tout de suite sur la défensive :

 **\- Je sais déjà ce que tu penses Klaus, mais j'ai agis de la meilleure des façons. OK, écoute moi bien Klaus,** reprit-il en voyant son frère garder le silence, **c'était le meilleur moyen de sauver Davina et l'emmener à Mystic Falls en vie. Ensuite, crois-moi je me suis promis de revenir pour les sauver, chose que j'ai faite.**

 **\- Trop tard Elijah.** répond Klaus, un sourire amer sur le visage. **Regarde Caroline, elle a l'air sauvé d'après toi?**

 **\- Je... j'ai aucune idée de quoi te répondre mon frère, comment s'est arrivé?**

 **\- Kai l'a mordue. Oui je sais,** dit-il en voyant le regard incrédule de son frère, **j'ignore aussi comment c'est possible, mais une chose est sûre : je vais le tuer.**

 **\- Où est Maya?**

 **\- Sortie mais elle va bien.**

 **\- Mia aussi?**

 **\- Pas vraiment, elle ne faisait que pleurer Caroline et s'excuser.**

 **\- Mon dieu...** dit-il en faisant soudainement les cent pas. **T'as raison, jamais je n'aurais du les laisser comme ça.**

 **\- Maya a réussi à me faire entendre que ça aurait servi à rien,** dit l'hybride en se dirigeant vers un verre d'alcool, **alors n'essaie pas de me faire changer d'avis.**

* * *

Maintenant, l'Originel s'en voulait à en mourir. L'état de Caroline l'avait surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à la voir aussi faible, elle qui était toujours débordante d'énergie. Elle avait l'air morte, gisant ainsi sur le canapé. Dès que ses yeux avaient vu Mia, Elijah avait compris que les choses avaient mal tournés. Au début, il avait cru à une morsure de loup garou - oui, quoi d'autre? - mais même si Klaus est un vampire très fier et buté, son frère savait qu'il aurait donné son sang à Caroline.

Or, elle continuait de saigner, elle était inconsciente et Klaus absent, parti rejoindre Maya pour demander de l'aide à Marcel qui, Elijah le savait, n'en ferait rien. Il savait que son frère avait du lui en vouloir, et en prenant compte de la situation, peut-être qu'il avait eu raison. Il s'approcha lentement de la jumelle et posa doucement sa main sur sa tête. Il caressa ses cheveux, tentant de la calmer, en voyant très bien à sa façon de froncer ses sourcils qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

Il décida alors de prendre possession de son esprit, pour lui faire passer un bon moment.

Il l'aida à s'imaginer elle-même, avec Caroline et Katerina, sur un bateau, en direction de l'Italie. Comme à son habitude, Katerina se mit à draguer le serveur pour leur avoir des boissons gratuites tandis que les deux autres amies riaient aux éclats. Les rires étaient forts et réels, le genre de choses qui durent peu de temps mais reste ancrés à jamais.

 **\- Mia, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.** dit soudainement Caroline en prenant les mains de son amie. **Tu es comme une soeur pour moi, tu le sais ça? On a notre bande, mais toi et moi c'est de l'ordre de la famille, je t'apprends rien. Je veux que tu comprennes que, bon, tu sais dans quel monde on vit nous et le danger a déjà bien frappé et continuera de frapper à nos portes et il se peut qu'un jour tu sois blessée, ou moi. S'il m'arrive quelque chose, je t'interdis de t'en vouloir. Tu fais toujours le maximum pour nous protéger tous, des fois... ça te dépasse juste. Regarde Katherine,** dit-elle en l'observant, bientôt suivit de la plus jeune, **tu sais très bien ce qui lui est arrivé.**

Elijah tenta d'évoquer sa mort mais ne voulait pas que les pensés de Mia soient funeste, alors le double continuait de rire aux blagues du serveur, plus vivante que jamais. La jumelle fronça les sourcils en regardant Caroline mais un regard lui fit comprendre de quoi il était propos.

 **\- Tu l'as sauvé plus de fois que beaucoup d'entre nous, comment tu peux t'en vouloir alors que toi-même tu étais morte? Fais ton deuil, ce sera assez dur comme ça pour que tu te rajoutes quelque chose. Quant à moi... moi je suis toujours vivante, et je suis forte. Tu le sais non?** il laissa Caroline rire et aussi perplexe qu'étais Mia en vu de la situation, elle se laissa entraîner à son tour.

 **\- Oui oui, tu es la force même!**

 **\- Beaucoup de gens me sous-estime, ne le fait pas. Peu importe dans quelle situation je me trouve, je donnerai tout pour m'en sortir, je peux le faire, ne l'oublie pas. En fait, c'est pas si grave si tu l'oublies le temps d'une seconde, mais ça l'est si tu le nies en bloc. T'en vouloir ne me sauvera pas. Et si un jour, je suis condamnée par la mort... comment je pourrais te dire ne pas me pleurer?** la blonde continuait de rire mais plus amèrement maintenant. **Pleure moi si tu le veux, mais ne t'en veux pas, et rends-moi hommage en te rappelant de ma bonne humeur, mon sourire,** dit-elle en en faisant un immense, **et de tous nos bons moments. Je veux être ta force, ton soleil. Si quelqu'un m'évoque, je veux te voir sourire, pas pleurer, pas t'énerver, pas tuer cette personne.**

 **\- Je le ferai Caroline, je le promets. Mais je te promets aussi que tu ne mourras pas de sitôt, je te protégerai et si quelque chose de plus grand que moi se présente... alors je croirai doublement à ta force! Je crois en toi Caroline, plus que ça en a l'air.**

 **\- Souviens-toi en maintenant alors... allez vient!**

Les deux copines s'enlacèrent. Elijah imagina avec précision les mots que d'après lui la blonde dirait.

 **\- Je t'aime Caroline.**

 **\- Je t'aime aussi, ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien...**


	8. Chapter 8

D'un coup, sa tête s'éleva. Le temps d'une seconde, tout était flou. Pourquoi elle était là, où elle était même. Puis elle se rappela. _Chez Klaus, parce qu'on a besoin de son aide, à propos de Kai._ Un regard vers son amie toujours inconsciente lui remémora tous les événements de la veille.

 _Je te vengerai Caroline, de toute façon tu seras là pour voir, tu te réveilleras. Je sais pas quand, mais je le sais._

Alors que la jeune fille se levait pour aller chercher un verre d'eau, elle tomba sur Elijah qui s'accoudait aux murs.

 **\- Enfin réveillée?**

 **\- Elijah, vous êtes revenus!** dit-elle en s'avançant rapidement vers lui, subitement gênée qu'il ait pu l'entendre ronfler. **Vous... vous auriez du me réveiller vous savez.**

 **\- Je suis revenu depuis peu, et puis vous aviez l'air tellement... bien.**

 **\- Oui, je faisais un si beau rêve si vous saviez...** elle se repris cependant bien vite, se rendant compte qu'elle devait avoir l'air d'une vraie gamine. **Vous... vous appris ce qui s'est passé?**

 **\- Oui, je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir été avec vous, jamais plus ça ne se reproduira.**

 **\- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser Elijah! Vous avez bien agi, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. De toute façon, vous avez beau être un Originel, vous n'avez pas les pouvoirs de briser une bulle de protection...**

En disant cette phrase, son regard s'était porté sur son amie, se rappelant à quel point sa soeur et elle avaient été impuissantes face aux pouvoirs de Kai. _Bien sûr qu'il était plus fort que nous deux réunies, il est plus fort que nous tous._ songea-t-elle. Mais quel affreux sentiment de voir une personne à laquelle on tient agoniser et ne rien pouvoir faire. Absolument rien.

 **\- Ne vous tracassez plus, s'il vous plaît.** dit-il en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

 **\- Vous avez raison, ça ne nous aidera en rien.** répond Mia en se rappelant les paroles de son amie dans son rêve. _C'est le moment de tenir ma promesse, le moment d'arrêter de me morfondre et me montrer utile. Elle se réveillera de toute façon, tôt ou tard. C'est une battante, ma Caroline Forbes._ **Et vous, vous allez bien? J'ai oublié de vous demander comment s'était passée votre arrivé à Mystic Falls?**

 **\- Bien, je suppose. Pour ne pas mentir, Davina m'a avoué avoir eu peur. Elle dit n'avoir senti sa présence qu'une mini-seconde avant qu'il n'opère. Mais elle va se battre, j'ai du la laisser à Damon, Bonnie n'était pas encore chez les Salvatore mais sur le chemin. Je n'ai pas pris le loisir de l'attendre et me suis précipité sur la route pour vous retrouver.**

 **\- Vous êtes vraiment... très gentil.** dit-elle en riant, se rendant compte des pauvres mots qu'elle utilisait. **Désolée, mais, je vous remercie juste d'être revenu.**

Elle s'était rendue compte au fils de temps de sa vie de vampire que ces êtres on beau être "invincible" et "immortels", ils ne prendront pas le temps pour vous. L'immortalité importe l'égoïsme.

Elijah quant à lui était comblé par ses paroles. Plus qu'il n'aurait du l'être. Mais il avait un faible pour Mia, le voilà obligé de se l'avouer. Il avait été contraint de revenir, alors que Damon lui recommandait de rester avec eux et d'élaborer au plus vite un plan, il ne pouvait se résoudre à ça. _Je suis parti en promettant à Klaus de veiller sur Caroline, je ne pouvais pas rester assis alors qu'elle s'est faite aspirer._ Puis, plus les minutes passaient, plus il se tracassait à propos de Mia. _Elle est si jeune, elle est la première à avoir été prise, qui sait ce qui lui ai arrivé? Je ne peux pas rester ici alors qu'elle peut être morte de trouille quelque part aux côtés d'un psycho._ Il ne s'était cependant pas dit une fois qu'elle était morte. Non, pas elle. _Pas encore._

 **\- C'est normal, je sais que vous auriez fait la même chose.**

 **\- Bien sûr,** dit-elle en riant si honnêtement que ça réchauffa le coeur de l'Originel. **Je pense que ça n'aurait pas été très utile mais je serai revenu pour vous, sans hésitation.**

Elijah la scruta, essayant de discerner dans ses yeux le moindre mensonge, la moindre moquerie, mais rien n'y figurait. Juste un regard attendri et si jeune qu'il captiva le vieux vampire. Il pouvait le sentir : elle disait vrai. _Elle serait revenue pour moi._ C'était tellement étrange, il avait l'impression que ça faisait des années lumières qu'il ne pouvait plus faire confiance à quiconque à part sa famille - et encore, elle était instable -, ça lui faisait du bien de voir qu'il avait tord. Il s'accrochait juste un peu plus à _son_ bébé vampire. _C'est ridicule,_ pensa t-il, _vraiment ça l'est, mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à la perdre. Jamais je ne voudrais perdre un esprit comme le sien. Peu importe ce qu'il faut faire, je ferai tout pour que ce petit oiseau soit en sécurité._

Alors que tous deux étaient perdu à la fois dans les yeux de l'autre et dans leurs propres pensés, un faible gémissement atteignit leurs oreilles. À peine deux secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Mia ne reprennent ses esprit en s'élançant au chevet de son amie, la voyant difficilement ouvrir les yeux. Elle se mis à sourire tout en refoulant des larmes.

 _Des larmes se soulagement._ se dit-elle à elle-même. _Parce que je savais que tu nous reviendrais, battante que tu es._

* * *

 **\- Je pense que je vais rester allongée, hein?** dit Caroline Forbes en se remettant dans sa place initiale, c'est-à-dire allongée sur le canapé, s'appuyant sur son coude droit.

Elle avait tenté de se relever quand elle avait repris ses esprits, mais ils étaient vite repartis alors qu'elle ne voulait que s'asseoir. Instinctivement, elle posa sa main sur sa morsure.

 **\- Elle fait toujours mal?** demanda Mia.

 **\- Non, non, ça picote juste un peu... Maudit soit Kai, je commence vraiment à le détester là, ça faisait si mal... mais j'ai honte de l'avoir supplié d'arrêter.**

 **\- T'as pas à avoir honte Caroline,** dit son amie, **il te mordait si fort... et c'était rien de vampirique c'était... différent.**

 **\- J'ai supplié le plus gros des trou du cul, je regrette un chouia.** dit-elle sous le ton de l'humour.

 **\- Dans ce cas, si tel est votre plus grande crainte, nous n'en soufflerons pas un mot à Damon.**

 **\- Merci bien Elijah.**

Tous trois rirent de bons coeurs. L'Originel avait vite compris que des tensions étaient apparues entre Caroline et l'aîné Salvatore dès qu'il avait évoqué l'idée de repartir à la Nouvelle Orléan pour aider la blondinette. Damon lui avait répliqué qu'elle s'en sortirait de toute façon puisqu'elle avait l'hybride dans la main. Elijah avait beau lui avoir dit qu'il était resté chez lui, l'autre n'avait rien voulu entendre, répétant qu'elle n'était pas si importante et que le plus important était d'attendre Bonnie et de tous se sortir de ce merdier.

 **\- Vous avez soif?** demanda le vampire en voyant Caroline caresser sa gorge.

 **\- Je sais que vous m'avez donnez beaucoup de poches de sang mais... oui. Juste un verre s'il vous plaît, un tout petit si...**

 **\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous apporte ce qu'il vous faut.**

Ainsi, il s'éclipsa. Mia reporta toute son attention sur son amie et l'enlaça, veillant de ne pas toucher sa blessure mais ne pouvant s'en empêcher.

 **\- Tu m'as tellement fait peur, Caroline!**

 **\- Oh, tu dois savoir que je reviens toujours, j'ai pris ça de toi.**

 **\- Tu es la vraie battante.** dit-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés. **Tu vas un peu te reposer, le temps que la trace de la morsure parte...**

 **\- Comment ça se fait qu'elle est toujours là?**

 **\- Je sais pas... c'est vrai qu'il avait un visage super bizarre et j'avais vraiment peur que tu sois... changée, mais t'as l'air bien... tu te sens bien au moins?**

 **\- Je suis fatiguée, mais je retrouve des forces, je le _sens_. Peut-être que dans quelques minutes je pourrais m'asseoir, qui sait?**

 **\- T'es bête.** dit Mia en rigolant.

 **\- Par contre, j'ai vraiment soif.** avoua-t-elle dans une mimique honteuse, parlant maintenant sur un ton confidentiel qui était inutile étant donné qu'elle était dans une maison d'Originel. **Je sais pas comment le dire mais... ça me tiraille la gorge. C'est assez différent des autres fois, j'ai l'impression d'être de retour à quand Katherine m'avait changé et que je me nourrissais pour les premières fois...**

 **\- T'inquiète pas Caroline,** renchérit son amie en voyant le regard inquiet de la blonde, **on va te donner des poches de sang, autant que possible et dès que Klaus sera là, il te donnera de son sang, ça va sûrement aider. Et s'il faut, tu mordras un humain, ok?**

 **\- T'es sûre que Klaus va accepter de me donner son sang?**

 **\- Bien sûr! OK, il est fier...**

 **\- Il est la fierté même,** coupe Caroline, **tu te trompes peut-être...**

 **\- Non, il était là. Il est parti avec Maya voir Marcel mais il était là et il prenait soin de toi. Il avait l'air en colère de ce qui t'étais arrivé, il tient à toi et en plus je pense que maintenant il va nous aider avec Kai.**

 **\- Je sais toujours pas si c'est une bo...**

 **\- Bien sûr que si, Caroline!** la coupe à son tour son amie, sûre d'elle. en d'autre termes, elle se serait aussi demandée si ça en valait le coup mais Kai est trop fort pour que le groupe se permettre de rejeter l'aide qu'on leur proposait, surtout si elle venait de quelqu'un d'aussi puissant que les Originels.

 _Certes, ça pourrait leur être dangereux, mais ils sont plus vieux, plus forts, plus aptes que nous. Si Klaus meurt, je crois qu'alors ça voudra dire que moi, Kai m'aura tué des années avant. Puis si l'un d'entre nous aura besoin d'aide, on l'aidera._

Elle repensa aux paroles qu'elle a dit à Elijah et se dit qu'en effet, elle reviendrait bien pour lui.

 **\- Ok ok très bien!**

 **\- Essaie juste de ne plus t'embrouiller avec lui, s'il te plaît?**

 **\- Je compte le faire...** **tu sais, je pensais qu'il était sincère avec moi, mais il l'était pas. Oui, c'est vrai, ça m'a _blessée_ , voilà.** dit-elle sous le regard interrogateur de la jumelle. **Tous ses mots je les prenais en pleines faces, j'ai agi sur le coup de l'impulsion... mais bon, ça va être tellement bizarre avec lui, franchement, je suis même plus sûre de pouvoir travailler avec lui... non pas que je refuse son aide!** renchérit-elle en voyant le regard sévère de son amie. **Juste... est-ce que tu pourras me promettre de ne pas me laisser seule à seule avec lui?**

 **\- Bien sûr, je l'ai fait tout à l'heure parce que je pensais que quelque chose de positif allait en sortir... mais si tu ne le veux pas, je te promets que je ferais pas de remarque, je veux bien prendre ta place si quelqu'un suggère que t'y ailles.**

 **\- Merci beaucoup** , dit-elle en se redressant d'un coup et en posant lourdement sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie, qui elle ne manqua pas de s'inquiéter.

 **\- Wow, Caroline ça va?**

 **\- Tu vois, je t'avais dit que j'allais pouvoir m'asseoir.**

* * *

Caroline buvait maintenant le verre de sang qu'Elijah avait été lui chercher. Il avait pris beaucoup de temps mais Mia expliqua que toutes poches avaient été utilisées et qu'il devait donc aller en chercher dehors. Tout de suite, la blonde se sentit coupable et gênée, se doutant bien que c'était à cause d'elle. De plus, même si Elijah était un Originel, Caroline n'oubliait pas les avertissements de Klaus à propos de la ville.

Elle trempait doucement ses lèvres dans la liqueur qu'elle avait jadis tant aimé. _J'ai si soif que j'aurai du avaler le verre d'une traite,_ se mis à penser la blonde, _et pourtant, ce que je suis en train de boire ne me soulage pas, ou à peine. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore?!_ Cependant, vu le temps qu'avait pris l'aîné de la fratrie Mikaelson pour aller chercher le sang, elle n'osa omettre le moindre commentaire et força un sourire quand elle rencontra les yeux de son amie.

Malgré toutes les poches données et même si elle allait grandement mieux depuis son réveil, Caroline se sentait faible. Elle avait soif de _quelque chose_ qui lui échappait mais était soulagée de remarquer que ce n'était pas de sang de vampire comme Elena jadis. Cependant, cette faiblesse l'empêchait de pouvoir pleinement se concentrer, sa vision était moyenne et son audition de vampire presque inexistante. Elle pris une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, tentant au maximum de masquer sa fatigue. _Hors de question qu'un Originel ne me voit comme ça,_ songea-t-elle déterminée, _surtout pas Klaus._

Passant outre leur dernière dispute, le bébé vampire attendait la revenue de l'hybride avec la plus grande impatience. Bien sûr, elle voulait le voir pour qu'il lui donne son sang, peut-être là la liqueur qui lui manque pour être à nouveau elle-même, mais aussi **-** bien qu'elle avait du mal à se l'avouer, même dans sa tête **-** parce qu'elle voulait être auprès de lui. S'il était avec elle, ou pas loin, elle se sentirait en sécurité, chose dont elle avait grandement besoin après s'être faite attaquer par Kai. Elle essayait de le cacher mais la boule dans son ventre s'était agrandie maintenant, et même la présence d'Elijah pourtant lui-même un Originel très fort et très intelligent ne la rassurait pas plus que ça. _Pas du tout en fait, il serait juste une cible de plus._ ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser. _Mais si lui, en vie depuis près de 1000 ans, en est une, qu'est-ce qu'on est, nous?_

Tout d'un coup, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et des pas assurés se firent jusqu'au salon où se trouvait les trois vampires. Caroline sentit son coeur s'affoler d'une manière qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas encore. Avant même que la tête de Klaus n'apparaisse, la chaleur lui monta à la tête, tout comme le malaise. _Caroline, c'est un vampire, il peut entendre tes battements de coeur. Calme-toi ou tu vas totalement te ridiculiser._ Elle déglutit donc difficilement et osa affronter Klaus.

* * *

La surprise fit ses pas plus lents. Klaus ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Caroline qui lui souriait timidement. Il avait une soudaine envie de la serrer dans ses bras pour s'assurer que c'était bien elle et qu'elle allait bien. Enfin, qu'elle était en vie, parce qu'outre, elle avait l'air fatiguée. Mais lui souriait, elle lui souriait.

Il fit des pas rapides jusqu'à elle et en s'accroupissant, il posa un regard attendri sur elle. _Si mes ennemis me voyaient maintenant,_ sonna une voix dans sa tête, _ils rigoleraient bien._ Mais que pouvait-il y faire? Il avait passé la soirée entière à s'inquiéter pour elle et une fois revenue, son état ne pouvait quitter son esprit. La voir réveillée, même si elle avait le teint d'un malade, lui faisait le plus grand des biens.

 **\- Caroline, comment te sens-tu ?**

La jeune fille en face de lui semblait surprise par quelque chose sur son visage - peut-être lui, tout simplement -, visiblement mal-à-l'aise. _Est-ce que c'est parce que je me suis approchée si rapidement et près d'elle. Pourtant, on a déjà été plus proches..._ Cependant, l'Originel ne força pas et se recula en tentant de garder la face au maximum. La blonde continuait de le fixer de ses yeux bleus qui étaient tous ronds pour une raison qui lui échappait, elle avait l'air de se retenir. _Peut-être n'ose-t-elle pas me parler franchement suite à notre dispute?_

 **\- Love, ne me regarde pas comme ça, ça me met légèrement mal-à-l'aise.** dit-il en se reculant, ne mentant pas dans ses paroles mais tentant un ton léger, comme s'il blaguait. **Je suis... je suis content que tu ailles mieux.**

 **\- Je... euh, Klaus, merci.** dit-elle en détournant subitement le regard. **Merci de ton inquiétude, je vais bien... mieux.**

 **\- Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter Caroline, je suis là maintenant, on est tous là. Kai ne te touchera plus jamais, je vais vous aider, on va l'anéantir.**

 **\- Je...**

Elle avait l'air peiné, ce qui affecta Klaus qui lança un regard plein d'interrogation à Elijah puis Mia qui haussèrent les épaules. La vampire s'était mise à agripper avec force le bords du canapé, comme si elle se retenait vraiment de faire ou dire quelque chose. _Va-t-elle vomir? Est-ce qu'Elijah lui a donné du sang périmé durant mon absence?_ Son amie s'abaissa et lui caressa tendrement l'épaule, lui demandant si elle allait bien. Caroline ne pouvait rien faire à par hocher la tête en respirant lourdement. Pourtant, au bout de quelque seconde, sa voix s'éleva dans les airs.

 **\- Je suis contente, que tu aies décidé de t'allier à nous. J'espère que tu ne le regretteras pas... plus.** dit-elle en une murmure.

Klaus fut déconcerté par ses mots le temps d'une seconde, ne sachant pas s'il devait s'excuser ou bien garder le silence. Les accusations qu'il avait lancé étaient partis d'eux même due à la colère qui l'éprouvait mais maintenant, cette dispute lui semblait plus ridicule que jamais. Cependant, il observa une expression peinée sur le visage de son bébé vampire et compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, il ignorait quoi mais ça importait peu. Il fallait que ça cesse.

 **\- Caroline, qu'est-ce qui se passe?** s'exclama Mia en observant la même chose que lui.

 **\- Je vais la nourrir maintenant, peut-être que ça la soulagera.** dit Klaus en se rapprochant déjà d'elle.

 **\- Non, non, non...**

La voix de Caroline était très basse, comme si maintenant, même parler était une épreuve, et ça énerva Klaus. Il ne contrôlait absolument plus rien à propos de son bébé vampire, elle restait muette à propos de ce qui la gênait mais c'était évident que ça la blessait. _Si mon sang peut la guérir, qu'est-ce que j'attends? En tout cas, jamais il ne lui fera du mal..._ Même si le refus de Caroline l'avait surpris, ce n'était pas le cas de Mia qui expliqua :

 **\- Elle se sent mal à l'idée de demander ton aide après votre dispute, mais je crois que c'est pas le moment d'être fier...**

 **\- Exactement.**

La blonde agrippa avec force le bras de sa meilleure amie mais elle n'eut le temps de rien faire que déjà Klaus s'avançait vers elles en mordant son propre poignet. Dès que son sang se mis à couler, Caroline leva vers lui ses yeux et elle semblait plus détendue. _Voilà,_ songea Klaus en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire, _elle avait peur que je lui refuse mon sang. Si elle savait que je ferais toujours tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la sauver..._

Elle se leva lentement, sous le regard surpris de Mia. Ses yeux bleus croisèrent ceux de l'Originel et il y vit comme un voile, une sorte de distance par rapport au regard toujours plein de vie qu'elle lance à tout le monde. _La fatigue, je la coucherai après ça._ Klaus releva son bras un peu plus près de sa bouche et la tête blonde s'y plongea, avant de le morde. Elle y allait avec conviction, comme si elle était affamée. Tandis que l'hybride se promis qu'à partir de maintenant il serait le seul à aller lui trouver les poches de sang, Caroline se retira.

 **\- Es-tu rassasiée, _love_?**

L'hybride ne la regarda pas tout de suite, observant sa morsure se refermer sur elle-même tout en ressentant une sorte de froideur maintenant que Caroline ne le mordait plus. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur son visage. _Elle va mieux grâce à mon sang, donc grâce à moi._

Cependant, quand la voix craintive de Mia appela son prénom, il se calma. Il la fixa avec curiosité pour l'observer avec une main tremblante devant la bouche, les yeux ronds et humides. Elijah quant à lui ne bougeait pas, ses sourcils étaient froncés, il semblait concentré ou bien en train de réfléchir. Tout de suite, il paniqua et lança un regard à Caroline, ayant peur que quelque chose lui soit arrivé mais il hoqueta de surprise en la voyant ainsi.

Son visage tout entier avait en effet repris des couleurs, mais des veines y étaient maintenant profondément ancrés, beaucoup plus que d'ordinaire. Ses crocs étaient sorties, elles luisaient et avaient l'air si proche de Klaus que, tout comme son frère, il ne pouvait juste plus bouger, il observait simplement ce qu'il se passait. Ses yeux... il n'y avait plus aucun signe de vie, de bienveillance, de gentillesse comme à leur habitude. _Ce regard bleu si clément que j'aime d'ordinaire... où est-il passé? Qui est la... chose en face de moi? Pas Caroline._ Pourtant il le savait, c'était elle, celle qu'il venait tout juste de nourrir de son propre sang.

Klaus avaient l'impression que l'Enfer était dans les yeux de Caroline. Ils étaient noir, noir comme la mort, comme le néant. Et pourtant... les reflets évoquaient tout, tout, sauf le répit. Ils évoquaient la férocité, l'animalité, chose qu'il avait déjà observé dans le regard de loups. Mais là... il le voyait, elle le voulait lui, elle avait envie de lui, mais pas question de plaisir sensuels comme ça avait déjà été le cas, non. Il s'agissait d'une question purement... bestiale. Et là, le temps d'un instant, alors que ses jambes étaient figées, lourdes, qu'elles ne pouvaient plus bouger, alors qu'un silence de mort régnait dans la maison, alors que Klaus compris qu'il ne serait pas capable de frapper Caroline, pas même pour se protéger, il pris peur. Caroline avait effrayé Klaus.

Sa voix beaucoup plus puissante que tout à l'heure, aussi tranchante qu'un couteau, aussi brûlante qu'une flamme, s'éleva à sa rencontre :

 **\- En fait, je suis affamée, _love_.**

Et juste comme ça, elle lança un rugissement jamais entendu des oreilles de l'hybride, avant de s'élancer en vitesse et avec envie en direction de son cou, plantant sauvagement ses crocs dans sa chair.


	9. Chapter 9

La situation était tout simplement hors de contrôle. Elle l'avait sentie, dès que Klaus était arrivé dans la pièce, elle s'était sentie étrange. Si au début, elle avait cru que c'était parce que l'hybride lui faisait de l'effet **-** peut-être ses hormones lui jouant des tours **-** elle avait ensuite compris... plus ses pas étaient proches, plus elle entendait la circulation de son sang. Quand son visage était si près du sien, c'était la seule chose sur laquelle elle pouvait se concentrer, la seule chose claire à son esprit. Les mots qu'il disait? Elle les entendait à peine. Elle en avait envie, elle voulait y goûter : elle n'avait pas faim, non, elle était _affamée_. C'est pour ça qu'elle a su qu'à partir du moment où il saignerait, elle ne pourrait plus résister. L'envie lui était monté à la tête, elle avait choisi de résister, de se battre. Hors de question de s'en prendre à quelqu'un qui ne souhaitait que l'aider, surtout pas Klaus.

Et en fait, ça avait été la pire des choses jamais faite. Pire que tous les anévrismes qu'elle avait pu subir, parce qu'elle se le faisait subir à _elle-même_. Chaque minute, elle se battait contre cette envie de lui sauter dessus et de le vider jusqu'à sa dernière goutte de sang. Pendant quelque secondes, le canapé avait été la seule chose la retenant. Puis elle avait réussi à se reprendre, un peu, mais alors, sa gorge s'était asséchée, comme les pages d'un livre très ancien qu'on tourne avec précaution mais qu'on finit toujours par abîmer, elle n'arrivait plus à parler sans avoir l'impression que des épines lui lacéraient la gorge.

À cause de ça, Klaus voulait qu'elle boive son sang et alors, elle savait qu'elle avait perdu. Dès qu'il s'est mordu, toutes les cellules dans son cerveau qui lui permettaient de résister à la tentation, elles se sont mises à fondre lentement sans pour autant que Caroline ne puisse y faire quoique ce soit. Ce n'était pas douloureux, non, c'était apaisant. Le temps d'une seconde, ses yeux observaient le sang de l'hybride comme la chose la plus magnifique au monde, et c'est à ce moment que l'esprit de la vampire a commencé à s'envoler, comme si soudain, elle perdait connaissance. Ce n'était pas le cas, sa nature humaine seulement disparaissait, s'endormait, la partie bestiale se préparait à l'attaque, savourait le calme avant la tempête.

Quand elle l'avait mordu, la chaleur du sang avait réchauffé son coeur, du plus profond de son âme. Voilà donc ce dont elle avait dès maintenant besoin. Elle savourait la texture, la saveur, le frisson que cela procurait. Elle redécouvrait le sang. Puis, elle n'était pas à l'aise, elle ne pouvait s'y prendre pleinement.

Alors elle s'était dégagée. Plus un bruit n'était dans la pièce, dans la maison. Il semblait que la ville en elle-même ait laissé place à la Faim de la blonde. La pauvre petite vampire qu'avait été Caroline Forbes avait laissé place à la Bête qu'elle devenait lorsqu'elle en avait besoin. Sans que personne n'ose intervenir faute d'y croire, l'adolescente avait littéralement sauté au cou de sa victime, personne d'autre que le grand et tout puissant Klaus Mikaelson. Lui-même avait été incapable de faire quoique ce soit d'autre que l'examiner, chaque once de son visage, chaque parcelle de son regard. Il ne comprenait pas, personne ne pouvait. Personne ne savait, pas même elle.

L'euphorie fut à son comble pendant de courtes secondes avant que le frère n'essaie de réagir, mais trop tard. Si les sens de Caroline avaient été faibles lors de son réveil, les choses avaient changés : elle avait une vue très précise des choses, _elle voyait avec ses yeux._ Quant à son inouïe, elle était devenue si aigüe que même lorsque Mia avait retenu sa respiration, elle l'avait entendue. Elle avait retrouvé ses facultés de vampire, multipliées par mille. Dommage que son subconscient ne soit pas là pour s'en rendre compte...

Plus elle absorbait de sang plus son cerveau se mettait à bouillonner, et c'était si agréable... comme si on lui réchauffait les pensées. Alors, simplement, logiquement, elle avait anticipé les choses. Bien sûr, elle se demandait qui des deux vampires ferait le premier pas, même si elle avait eu un penchant pour le frère **-** ne sont-ils pas de la même famille après tout? **-** en l'ayant vu pétrifié comme Klaus, elle n'était pas très sûre.

Dès qu'elle avait entendu ses pieds quitter le sol, Caroline avait élancé son bras en direction du cou d'Elijah avec une poigne qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu avoir en temps normal. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres en sachant à quel point elle était puissante. La seconde suivante, elle brisa le cou de l'Originel sans perdre de temps, faisant retomber lourdement le corps au sol.

 **\- Ne me force pas à te faire la même chose Mia.**

Elle avait lancé cette menace sans trop savoir pourquoi, peut-être que, malgré l'état dans lequel se trouvait son esprit, elle n'avait pas oublié ce que représentait Mia? Caroline repris le cou de son ancien amant, se rappelant que si elle devait le faire, elle briserait le cou de sa très chère amie sans hésitation. Personne ne gâchera son plaisir. Cependant, elle fut contente de la savoir à son tour horrifiée, ne tentant rien. Pour une fois, la première fois sûrement, les gens avaient peur de la petite Caroline Forbes, celle qu'on a toujours surestimé.

Puis d'un coup, un goût presque désagréable atteignit ses lèvres. _Le sang de vampire._ Rapidement, elle croqua une dernière fois la chair avant de faire tomber à son tour Klaus inconscient, tandis qu'elle gémissait de plaisir... d'un plaisir pourtant pas totalement entamé. Elle en voulait encore plus, toujours plus. Bonne chose qu'elle soit à la Nouvelle Orléan, Caroline finira bien par trouver la seule chose qui lui fait ressentir ce bonheur suprême : le sang de loup garou.

Elle lâche un regard plein de malice à son amie qui fait des aller-retours visuels entre Elijah, Klaus et la blonde. _Comme si ça allait aider._

 **\- Je crois qu'on sait maintenant de quoi j'ai besoin.**

 **\- Très bien.**

La vampire n'a pas le temps de se retourner que Maya se trouve derrière elle, un sourire vicieux sur le visage, n'ayant l'air nullement impressionnée par ce qu'elle voit devant elle. Caroline n'a pas le temps de l'attaquer que ses mains se posent sur son cou et le lui brisèrent, la plongeant elle-même dans le néant qu'abrégeait ses yeux.

* * *

Le silence pesant de la maison avait frappé Maya quand elle marchait tranquillement dans la rue. Elle ne voulait pas utiliser sa vitesse vampirique pour ne pas attirer l'attention de possibles sorciers **-** Kai par exemple **-** mais le fait que sa soeur se trouve à l'intérieur, fatiguée comme jamais, avec une vampire zombie, ne la rassurait guère.

Une fois dedans, elle calma sa respiration comme elle a pris l'habitude de le faire quand le danger s'approche et s'avance à pas de loup en direction du salon. C'est vrai que Maya fut surprise de voir Caroline dans un si bon état alors qu'il y'avait à peine de ça une heure ou deux, elle était inconsciente, pâle comme un cul, dans le fauteuil. _J'en conclue que la morsure n'était pas si grave._

Elle retira immédiatement ses mots quand elle la vit mordre Klaus, tout en y prenant du plaisir. Ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'affoler quand elle vit Elijah au sol et sa soeur figée sur place, ne faisant... rien. _Est-ce qu'elle est revenue d'entre les morts ou quoi?_ En une seconde à peine, le bébé vampire lâcha le corps de son ami à terre avec le moins de respect possible. Le sang de la jumelle ne fit qu'un tour en se disant qu'elle risquait de s'en prendre à sa soeur, mais vu la situation, elle préféra quand même rester cachée jusqu'à être certaine de faire la bonne chose. Elle n'avait pas envie de se battre contre Caroline... en tout cas, pas contre ce qu'elle était devenue.

La vampire se stoppa pourtant, faisant maintenant ouvertement dos à Maya, parlant sûrement à Mia.

 **\- Je crois qu'on sait maintenant de quoi j'ai besoin.**

 **\- Très bien.**

Cette simple phrase avait été le signal. Maya savait s'y faire pour surprendre ses ennemis, elle arrivait toujours quand on ne l'attendait pas. Ce fut le cas une fois de plus, à son plus grand bonheur. À vitesse vampirique, elle se trouvait derrière Caroline. Elle n'avait pas eu à attendre longtemps avec que cette dernière ne se retourne, elle vit à ses yeux que si elle traînait pour lâcher une mauvaise blague comme à son habitude, ça pourrait lui être fatal... ou en tout cas pour sa nuque.

Alors elle ne tarda, posa ses mains sur le cou de la blonde pour le lui briser, sans pitié. La Bête s'affala à son tour dans un bruit qui paraissait assourdissant la procréée, effrayant pour la réelle.

* * *

Voilà qu'elle était de retour sur le canapé, à nouveau inconsciente. Cette fois, Maya était contente qu'elle s'y trouve. Elijah avait doucement émergé tandis que Mia s'était reprise, allant chercher de la verveine et s'excusant auprès de l'Originel pour son inactivité. La vérité était qu'elle avait été incapable de faire quoique ce soit.

Était-ce de la peur? Peut-être, Caroline était effrayante, que ce soit par sa manière d'agir rapidement comme si seul comptait le sang, par sa façon de parler, le ton qu'elle employait, calmant la moindre de vos ardeurs... même par sa façon d'être tout simplement, son visage n'avait presque plus rien d'humain, ni de vampirique. Presque plus bestiale qu'un loup garou, le choc avait été tel que Mia en était restée sans voix.

Le choc, la surprise aussi, c'était ça qui l'avait figé sur place littéralement. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux et pourtant elle était... impressionnée par ce qu'elle voyait. C'était presque de l'admiration de voir à quel point Kai avait une fois encore réussi à tous les prendre de vitesse. Elle ne voulait pas perdre une miette de ce qui se passait en face d'elle, comme si ça importait de savoir en quoi Caroline, sa meilleure amie, cette fille douce et aimante, humaine, c'était changée.

Elle aurait du secourir Klaus, ou alors Elijah. Elle aurait du affronter Caroline, n'était-elle pas celle qui l'avait presque poussée à se nourrir du sang de l'Originel? _Elle voulait me prévenir, elle était réticente pour une raison. Elle résistait comme elle a toujours su le faire, et moi, j'ai compris ce qui m'arrangeait..._ Elle se sentait coupable mais supposais qu'une fois encore, ça n'allait pas aider à changer les choses.

 **\- Comment on peut être sûre qu'elle reviendra en elle, et pas en cette bête?**

 **\- On ne sait pas,** dit pensivement Maya, **mais une chose est sûre, si elle fait la moindre chose suspecte, je lui explose ma bouteille de verveine à la gueule, et ensuite je lui prise son cou.**

* * *

FIN JE N'AI PLUS D' **IMAGINATION** POUR LA SUITE, QUE DES **EXTRAITS**!


End file.
